


The Hunted

by Explicit



Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Hunger (1983)
Genre: Biting, Brutality, Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic Imagery, Killing, Mild Language, Murder, Oral Sex, Retaliation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Uprising, Vampires, Violence, War, blood sucking, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explicit/pseuds/Explicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans war, not vampires. So what happens when a greedy, self proclaimed 'ruler of all vampires' pushes John Blaylock to the very edge of his tolerance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of The End

As the flame filled sunset blazed it's orange, pink and red hues across the darkening sky and slowly sank into the horizon, thunderous rumbles continued to sound off long after the last few rays of light had become consumed by the shadows of deepest night. A lone soldier crept as hastily as he dared across the wild tundra, convinced something was following him and forgetting about possible tripwires and land mines, he just wanted to get as much distance between himself and his unseen stalker as he could. His eyes were wide, gun clutched tightly to his chest and a limp in his walk from a shrapnel wound he'd suffered hours ago. A stray grenade had rolled too close to his unit and now they were scattered all around the place, if he could just locate someone, he'd feel better.

 

A twig snapped and he stilled himself, moving nothing but his eyes as he tried to see in the darkness what might be out there. Friend? Enemy? Wild animal?

 

Something suddenly moved to his right, so swiftly that he felt a breeze brush his cheek but his eyes darted around to locate nothing. His garbled screams fell short of being heard by his fellow soldiers, all of them quite out of range by now. His gun still clutched tightly in his hands, the soldier relaxed and slipped into a catatonic state as the vampire's fangs pierced his throat.

 

"Nice night for it," a calm, English accented voice came from the tree line.

 

The vampire lifted his gaze, still suckling upon his victim's throat and he pulled away to lick his bright red, bloodied lips with an equally colored tongue.

 

"Too damned hot if you ask me," he grumbled in response, eyes keen and smile wicked.

 

"Ah, but I did not ask you, Jamie," the voice responded.

 

Jamie's eyes darted, trying to locate the source.

 

"You interrupted my meal, Blaylock," Jamie growled, for that voice could never be mistaken by anyone who'd heard it before, John Blaylock, the most notoriously badass vampire around, with an agenda all of his own. He answered to nobody.

 

A flash in the treetops drew Jamie's attention, then he felt a powerful force strike a blow to his chest and he was quickly on his back, Blaylock's booted foot now pressing down firmly upon his sternum.

 

"Y-You wouldn't crush an old friend just for having a bite, would ya John?" Jamie pleaded with the stronger vampire.

 

"We were never friends, Jamie. Biting soldiers during a war?" John shook his head, "have you no shame?" 

 

"You call it a war," Jamie shrugged haplessly, "I call it an all you can eat buffet! Just take a look around you, John! Wounded, maimed and dying humans everywhere! It's a feast fit for a- "

 

"Scavenger," John growled at him, pressing down harder with his boot.

 

"Ung!" Jamie grabbed at his foot, trying to lift it off to ease some of the pressure.

 

"It's pricks like you who give us vampires a bad name," John scolded him, "have you any shred of decency at all?" 

 

"It's killing humans for their intoxicating blood that gives vampires a bad name," Jamie corrected him with a smirk, "you can smell it all around, can't you John?"

 

Indeed he could, it was a heady aroma that drew out his fangs with wanton desire to drink all that he could devour and yet he would still be unsatisfied to some degree.

 

"That is of little consequence," John chose not to humor Jamie, "the fact of the matter is, you're going to get us found out! War wounds don't drain a man completely of his blood, what the hell are you playing at?" 

 

"Relax, I got it all figured out!" Jamie squirmed uncomfortably, "I just dump them into the nearest river, by the time they're found, nobody's gonna be wondering where all his blood went!" 

 

John snarled silently down at the weaker vampire.

 

"I should crush you," John growled.

 

"But you're not going to," Jamie sighed knowingly, "so just take your boot off my chest so that I can get uuaacck!" 

 

The sickening sound of bones crackling and a blood filled sack bursting under his boot came as a sweet relief for John, he had been tracking this guy for several nights and had finally caught up to him.

 

"Traitorous!" Jamie gagged and coughed, his eyes rolling, "Hunter will hear of this!" 

 

John leaned down and traced Jamie's sagging jaw with his sharp fingernail, leaving a thin, crimson line in it's wake.

 

"Hunter was the one who sent me," John whispered, reveling in the look of betrayal and horror upon Jamie's face as he stood up and smashed his face in with his other boot.

 

It was lights out for Jamie, he might have recovered enough to be able to drag himself into a nice, dark place for the day but it was too close to dawn by now for that to be a possibility.

 

John made his way quickly back into town, a hasty retreat into his hotel room to kick back and enjoy listening to some of his favorite vinyl records from an era long forgotten by many in this day and age. He took two bottles out of his collection, biting the cork out of one and spitting it into the dustbin nearby, slaking his perpetual thirst with the bloodwyne contained within the glass bottle he now held to his lips. The company who made this stuff was very secretive about their methods of keeping the harvested blood fresh and edible, but John asked them no questions and so they told him no lies. He sat down in his armchair and closed his eyes, listening to the familiar crackling sounds amidst the music of his favorite LP and allowing himself to doze off for just a short while, it had been a long, grueling night and he just wanted to relax now. He'd been lying about Hunter, of course, John hated that scum sucking cunt more than anything.

 

Hunter was like a spoilt rich king, surrounding himself with as many other vampires as he could in order to feel safe enough to bully everyone else. He was rumored to be the strongest and most ancient vampire who had ever existed and all other vampires flocked to be at his beck and call, like some huge religious following or massive cult. Hunter expected all vampires to adhere to his rule, but there were some who didn't and these scattered splinter cells were labeled as rogues among vampires. Hunter liked to think that they didn't exist, or that they were so few in number that none of them posed any actual threat to him. John had to believe that they were out there, he refused to give in to the suspicion that he was the only vampire in existence with both a mind and a will of his own. How depressing would that be? 

 

He gulped down a second bottle of bloodwyne, half asleep yet awake enough to be able to drain the bottle dry.

 

No, he thought hazily to himself, there are others like me.

 

There had to be, it seemed insane to believe otherwise and yet there they were, flocking to Hunter in ever increasing numbers to swear their loyalty to him. Nobody could stand up to him, he was far too protected by his slow witted minions who, despite lacking high intelligence, were brutal grunts that could crush Hunter's opposers with very little effort at all. John wasn't looking to go up against such a powerful foe, he simply wanted to be left alone and have his little slice of nostalgia wherever he chose to relocate it every few hundred years or so but Hunter was leaving him no choice. John wasn't exactly an unknown among vampires and he'd certainly made his presence known wherever he went.

 

Hunter had become intrigued by John and was by now completely obsessed with the elusive vampire, determined to somehow convince John to become his right hand man and sit by his side to rule over all of vampire-kind. Still not John's cup of tea, but Hunter was an ass and as such, he simply had to have his own way and nothing else would satisfy him.

 

That left John with two choices and neither one of them suited him, either join the dead eyed masses and do what he was told or be hunted down like an animal and torn apart by his own brethren. He was getting tired of running, they always caught up to him, they always found him and he kept having to relocate himself and his precious little belongings he always kept with him from when he was mortal. Something had to be done about Hunter, John was being forced into a corner and there was only one way to get out of it and that was to turn around and fight back, but he could not do it alone.

 

His eyes opened, blood red and fangs extended from his upper jaw in anger. He would have to seek out others like himself and form an uprising, join together the various splinter cells scattered around the world into one mass army of his own and hope that it was enough to bring Hunter and his followers down.


	2. Liam

The combination of the hot and decidedly humid weather, along with his near satisfied hunger, John lapsed into an episode of deep sleep for a few hours. The advantages of being tall and muscular were obvious but the disadvantages were more subtle, like requiring more blood than what might be normal for most and also the sudden drifts into sleep that often came on so suddenly, he was barely even aware it had happened until he woke up. Ravenous was always his state of hunger, the bloodwyne was good and made for a decent meal in a pinch but it did not compare to the hot flow of adrenaline filled blood, gushing down his throat and setting every fiber of his being aflame with desire for more and more. Fear was intoxicating, the purposeful stalking of his intended victims was essential to instill an almost frenzied state into the vampire before the actual attack, preventing any chance of distraction or escape.

 

John was a handsome man, fair skinned with blue eyes and blond, wavy hair. Sometimes he might enjoy to dye it black or whatever and he also might like to try different styles but classic or modern seemed to be his favorites and he just kept it simple. He stirred in his sleep, fangs dropping at the thought of tasting real, living human blood and he woke up with a start, growling and making fists with his hands. So tight were his hands clenched, that his fingernails cut into his palms and the scent of his own blood, seeping through the crescent shaped cuts just made him feel more mad with hunger. He had several barrels of bloodwyne in the basement, but this wouldn't do to live on, he needed to hunt. John got up and made his way over to the bed, getting in and trying to ignore the urge to feed. It was easily almost noon and his stomach was hurting him, crying out for something fresh and preferably still alive. He tossed and turned, eventually stripping off before finally he was able to fall asleep again. The soft, smooth silky satin sheets felt good against his naked flesh, he may have been an undead killer but that didn't mean he couldn't live in lavish comfort.

 

It was barely a minute after sunset when he next stirred, eyes slowly opening and mouth closing, his tongue flicking out to collect the drool from the corners of his lips. John was a heavy sleeper, making him vulnerable and so he tried to only ever sleep in the safety of his own home. Hunger gnawed at him painfully, returning from earlier with a powerful vengeance at being suppressed for so long. He got dressed and quickly left the building, heading outside only to discover it was raining heavily. He cursed under his breath, nobody would be out for a stroll on a night this dreary. John collected his umbrella and crossed the street, walking a couple of blocks into the city to a venue he sometimes frequented. Seating himself at the bar, John gazed around at his menu but there wasn't much to choose from.

 

"Slim pickings tonight," a voice to his right seemed to have read his thoughts.

 

John did not look around at him, he knew who it was.

 

"Liam," John spoke his name, "it's been too long."

 

"Indeed," Liam nodded, "what say we find someplace a little more crowded, hm?"

 

John took one more cast around the room, there was one drunk man, bearded with decidedly homeless features, passed out at one table and a drug dealer in a shadowy corner, watching them with beady eyes.

 

"I've never seen the place so dead," John mused, his stomach groaning as he clutched at it tightly.

 

Liam put his hand on John's shoulder.

 

"You could drink from me if you have gone dry for too long," Liam reminded him.

 

"Thank you," John nodded, "but let's get out of here and see if we can find something human first." 

 

Taking the concentrated, unfiltered blood from another vampire was charged with sexual electricity, the exchange was a sensual burst of restoration and was only participated in by those ready and willing to submit to those stronger and more dominant. Liam got up and followed John outside, the rain had gotten heavier and thunder began to rumble, further dampening their enthusiasm for a successful hunt tonight. Liam was tall and slender, of slim build and he wore his hair just down past his shoulders, black, straight and limp. His eyes were a vivid green, almost unnatural and John found him pleasing enough company to not send him packing, as he did with most other vampires. He was very much a solitary creature, preferring his own company and he could go for decades with actually talking to anyone at length. They walked side by side, John one step in front as the clear dominant male between them and Liam falling into step just a bit behind him.

 

"How are you able to afford me a meal?" John wondered now.

 

Liam smiled darkly.

 

"I have something to show you John," he responded secretively, "would you visit with me?" 

 

"I am so hungry though," John was skeptical and unwilling, "I need to- " 

 

A group of people in long, white lab coats rounded the corner quickly, scurrying to get to their cars and out of the rain.

 

"How interesting," Liam caught their attention, "long day?"

 

"Oh erm, yes," one of them answered, as the others stood gathered around the two vampires curiously, "we're heading out to have a few drinks before going home."

 

"You are scientists, right?" Liam asked them.

 

John was getting tense, he did not enjoy to socialize with prey and he remained silent throughout the small talk. One of the girls had caught his eye though, she wore her hair in a long, dark braid right down her back and her glasses complimented her pretty face just so, she had hazel eyes and her upturned lips told John that she quite fancied him. Liam was trying to encourage them all to accompany him and John back to Liam's mansion, not being hunted gave Liam the benefit to be able to stay in one place for longer periods of time, affording himself to splash out and flaunt his collective wealth over the centuries. The two vampires wore only the finest clothes and John sported an extremely expensive wrist watch, so the group of ten were lulled into believing that they would come to no harm, they were keen to try and get some funding from these obviously rich men and soon everyone was entering Liam's mansion via the front door.

 

The girl John had been eyeing walked alongside him, introduced herself as Sybella and shyly ducked her head with a small smile whenever John looked at her. Skimming over her thoughts, John was aroused at her dirty little mind and thought to perhaps take this one home for a quick fuck before feeding from her. Liam made sure everyone was comfortable and offered them all a drink, John was starting to grow impatient and Liam sensed as much.

 

"I have something interesting to show all of you in my basement," Liam spoke with a bright smile, "it's quite a new piece of equipment, not for the general public. Would any of you be interested in taking a quick look?" 

 

John thought they would see through this in seconds but all of them were keen to see this mysterious machine and soon they were all filing downstairs after Liam. Sybella and John brought up the rear, but Sybella was frightened of closed in spaces and stayed up close to the door. John stopped halfway down the stairs and looked at her over his shoulder, his deep blue eyes entrancing her to follow after him, despite her fears. They heard screams a moment later and Sybella tried to run, but John grasped her upper arm and held it tightly.

 

"Liam?" John spoke firmly.

 

"Come in," Liam called happily, "it's quite safe, John." 

 

He took Sybella with him into the room, the other nine scientists were chained to the wall and gagged. They looked terrified and John felt his knees turn weak at the sudden flow of fear washing through the room like a tidal wave. Liam's fangs were showing as he looked at the group along the wall, unable to decide who to bite first.

 

"What's going on?" Sybella whimpered, her voice trembling.

 

"I have devised a way to keep myself fed without the hunt so often," Liam explained, more to John than Sybella, "the hard part is stopping halfway, but with ten people and only taking half at a time, you get five full meals and can come back for more over and over." 

 

John was not convinced.

 

"You cannot just stop!" John growled at him, his own fangs now present at the prospect of a full stomach, "it's unnatural!" 

 

"I have almost got the hang of it," Liam boasted, "I just need a bit more practice and discipline."

 

"It cannot be done!" John scolded him, "why would you try to alter your nature? It can only bring you grief!" 

 

Liam swiftly turned and Sybella screamed as he sunk his fangs into the first chained up victim, John looked on with rising tension and Sybella was mortified to notice his erection as Liam sucked the woman almost dry. Liam shook as he forced himself to withdraw, growls deep in his throat that sparked responding growls from John to emerge without warning. Liam lowered his gaze, John was much stronger and should have had the first meal but this circumstance was exceptional and a fight did not break out.

 

"You see?" Liam spoke quietly, "she still lives, she will replenish."

 

John was amazed but angry, it wasn't the way they did things.

 

"This is wrong!" John raised his voice.

 

"This is progression!" Liam snapped back at him, "like, like farming!"

 

"It's sick!" John spat, but his eyes could not leave the second victim's throat as the scent of blood filled his nostrils.

 

"Go on," Liam coerced him, "give it a try." 

 

"John, don't!" Sybella clung to his arm, she was afraid but John's handsome looks and protests gave her a sense that he was the good one and Liam was evil.

 

Of course, nothing could be further from the truth, John was every bit a vampire as any of them, perhaps even more so.

 

"How?" John asked Liam, ignoring the frightened mouse, for that is what he had likened her to.

 

"Just when you feel them slump," Liam replied softly, "when you know that life is just about to slip through your fangs, pull back!"

 

John was not so certain he could, but he was hungry and even if he couldn't stop himself, at least he'd have some blood to satisfy the gnawing at his guts. Sybella felt his grip on her arm relax, she backed away from the scene but Liam was quick to ensure the basement door was locked before she thought of running to escape. John approached the second victim along the wall, a worried looking woman who struggled fiercely because she had witnessed what was going on and was now well aware of her fate.

 

"Shh," John calmed her with his hypnotic stare, "there we go."

 

He leaned in and she inclined her head, her eyes closing as his fangs were suddenly buried into her throat. John tore open the main artery and fed until he could suck not a single drop more, stepping back with a snarl as Liam shook his head in disapproval.

 

"You did nothing I told you!" Liam growled.

 

But John was not keen to indulge Liam and his little experiment, the idea was absurd but that was just Liam, always looking for lazier ways to be a vampire. He was quite a languid, laid back creature of comfort and if he could avoid needing to go out each night and hunt, he would. Liam looked on as John tore into three more of his victims, sucking them dry without apology.

 

"How do you ever expect to evolve beyond your primal urges?" Liam grumbled at the loss of his stock.

 

"We are what we are," John replied stiffly, "perfect killing machines, elite hunters. We do not need to evolve."

 

Liam was angry, but John was more interested in the remainder of the victims.

 

"Leave me some at least," Liam said gently.

 

"You can have them," John suddenly rebuked the whole situation, "this isn't natural!" 

 

To have a bunch of people tied up for casual consumption whenever the whim took his fancy, it was certainly lazy and it was Liam all over but not John. He preferred the thrill of the hunt, the exhilaration of the chase and of course, the satisfaction of a meal caught on the run. John looked around, Sybella was up the stairs and trying to open the basement door so that she could escape.

 

"Now that," John smiled faintly, "is a meal worthy of my interest." 

 

Liam just watched as John approached the woman, John unlocked the door and let her bolt out of it. Liam sighed and shook his head, smiling back up at John's smug grin before waving at him and John was gone in a blur of movement to hunt down his now swiftly fleeing victim.


	3. Sybella

Sybella rushed out into the downpour, her clothes instantly soaked but she just kept running and screaming out for someone to help her and the thunder boomed all around, drowning out her cries to all but John. He could hear her perfectly, it was almost too easy to track her as he ran after her and the scent of her unbridled fear only served to encourage him, his fangs extending in anticipation and he thrilled excitedly when he could see her through the almost blinding rainfall. She ran until she finally bumped into someone, crying into the man's chest and begging for him to get them both out of there but then she suddenly realized, who would even be out here in this weather?

 

Looking up fearfully into John's eyes, she felt his arms come around her and she knew then that it was hopeless to resist. John sensed that she'd given up and pulled her towards the wall of a building, pressing her into it as he paused to gaze upon her. Sybella's breast was heaving as she breathed rapidly, fear obvious in her wide eyes and dilated pupils, mouth partially open as if intent to scream if he tried something more. He reached up and tore open her lab coat and shirt underneath, exposing her firm yet supple mounds as the raindrops softly beaded on them. Sybella whimpered and her breasts grew firm and tight at the sudden exposure, she was cold, soaking wet with rainwater, frightened and miserable. John felt the rush of the chase subsiding but her whimper and the wide eyed look of terror spurred him on, the smell of her fear clouded his senses and he closed his eyes to breathe in deeply of her. Sybella knew she should be nothing but scared to death but something thrilled her about this and she felt very disgusted with herself for even thinking such thoughts of him. John enjoyed to hear the thoughts, they made him feel good and erect for her. His hand slid down her arm, over her ribs and he tore off her clothes from her upper body, leaving her shivering and eliciting a gasp from her in shock at how quickly he did this to her.

 

"Please! No!" Sybella whined as John lowered his head and began to squeeze and suck her breasts, "oohh!"

 

Her body continued to shiver in the downpour of rain, his body was cold and wasn't helping her to warm up at all. Ice nipped at her breasts in the form of his tongue, sending her nipples pointed and hard. Sybella didn't want to feel so aroused but her body was betraying her and when she felt his cold fingers slip down her pants and up into the depths of her hot, wet pussy, she cried out and thrust into his touch with embarrassment and longing for more. John kissed and suckled at her nipples, licking them leisurely because he did not allow the cold to concern him and could easily stay out here all night if he had to. It might have been the blood already settled in his stomach, but John was finding it easier somehow not to just bite Sybella and drain her of the life she was still so adamantly clinging to with her weak protests.

 

"Please!" Sybella called to him once more, her voice drowned out in a clap of thunder that frightened her and the startling motion of her body certainly got John's attention.

 

It made him so aroused, her fear filling his senses with its dizzying presence. A growl rumbled deep within his throat, fangs at the ready and he moved his lips to begin kissing at her neck. Sybella was certain that this was it, she was going to die like her friends back in Liam's basement. Still the naughty thoughts continued to flood from her mind and directly into John's, it was quite inadvertently done but still very effective at giving him such a boner that he couldn't focus so well to bite her and kill her without satisfying his urges first.

 

"My place," he breathed impatiently into her ear, making her shiver, "you get to live a little longer if you come with me now."

 

Sybella would easily take the extra time he was offering her, it might provide her with another opportunity to escape with her life. She nodded, unaware that he knew her plans to escape and John took her by the wrist, leading her home hurriedly. Barely in the door and she was nude from head to toe, her skin glistening and covered with goosebumps from the cold, wet rain and her pussy hot and fired up from John's promises of a good time in his bed. She was a shy woman, not many people took notice of her at work and she was always the third wheel among what few friends she did have, even if they were in a group of five or more. Head down, eyes cast aside, she was quite the unassuming genius in her field and her work always got done ahead of schedule. Of course she fancied the boys and grew jealous of the prettier women, but she had work to do and it kept her from dwelling upon such things for a while. She did get very lonely though and John was pressing each and every button she never knew she had, drawing sounds from her throat that she'd never heard herself make before.

 

He lay her down into his bed, warm and soft, peppering her face and throat with his kisses. His hands were on her breasts, thumbing her nipples, squeezing the mounds tightly and his throaty, grumbling groans thrilled and excited her! The feeling came back into her body, his house was cold but the bed was warm enough that she could stop shivering and Sybella cried out for his dick to penetrate her. John smiled against her throat, he wasn't in that big of a hurry to fuck the begging, tight little pussy just yet. He sat up, straddling her waist and she gazed up at him to watch as he removed his soaked jacket and shirt. She reached for his belt and got it undone, his gaze upon her the entire time filled with desire, lust and hunger. Her lips parted as she felt his rigid cock, running her fingertips over the bulge in his pants and enjoying the way he thrust his hips a little in response to her petting.

 

"Oh!" John cried out softly, his eyes closing at her touch.

 

"Do you like that, John?" Sybella asked him, setting free his erection and gasping at his size.

 

"Suck," John instructed her urgently.

 

Sybella opened her mouth obediently but she honestly had never done this before and as he thrust his cock past her lips, she immediately gagged when it hit the back of her throat.

 

"Yess!" John loved the clamping around his cock, her throat muscles tightening each time she gagged on his large muscle, "oh yess, oh! Ohh, yess!"

 

He grasped her head, thrusting down into her throat as she closed her lips around his shaft, trying to suckle him as best she could. Sybella's eyes watered as she continued to choke, this just wasn't going to work for her at all. Grabbing his wrists, she forced his hands up to hold onto the bed frame and then she held his buttocks in her hands to still his movements. Sucking now at her own pace, she pleasured him and tried to ignore the cracking sound of the bed frame, his tightening grip making the wood splinter and break under the pressure. John breathed rapidly now, groaning loudly and lost in the sensations that caused his body to begin to climax.

 

"NO!" he shouted, biting down to clench his jaw and slipping his cock from her mouth quickly.

 

Sybella looked up at him, half fearful and half aroused, her smoldering gaze drawing him down to kiss her lips and bite at her tongue as she slipped it into his mouth. She yelped, the sound muffled by the fusion of their lips and he suckled at the wound, making her eyes close and drawing a soft whine of pleasure pain from her. The taste drove him to crave more, nuzzling now at her neck and seeking the artery that would gush of her life's blood and satisfy his urge to feed.

 

"Don't kill me," Sybella whispered, one hand tightly pulling his hair in an attempt to move him away from her throat, while the other grasped his balls, squeezing and fondling them mercilessly.

 

John growled at her, but the distraction worked as he withdrew from nuzzling her throat and instead moved to plant a trail of kisses down her front while squeezing and fondling her breasts.

 

"I want," John murmured, "want to, to drink from you!"

 

"Please," Sybella whispered, her breathy moans still reaching his sensitive ears, no matter how soft they sometimes were, "ohh it feels so good, John! I want to be helpless in your arms but not like that!" 

 

And with that he pushed her down onto her front, pulled her rear up and began to fuck her ass without pity. Sybella cried out and gasped in pain, thankful for his slick cock because of the wetness in her mouth and throat but never having had her ass fucked before. John's eyes almost crossed, she was so tight that he thought he might explode within seconds! His breathless pants became more languid groans as he slowed down, the rush and the thrill wearing off a little more as each moment passed by. Sybella began to relax and it became more pleasurable for them both, their cries mingling together and the scent of their fucking filled the room with the heady aroma of sex. John pulled her onto her side, continued to pound into her ass as he reached under the pillow and took out a cock vibrator.

 

"Oh! Oh nooo!" Sybella called to him.

 

John switched it on and shoved it into her pussy, pulling her thigh so that she was spread wide open for him.

 

"Ah! Aaahh!!" Sybella began to scream, it was so good!

 

She bucked and cried out like a crazed beast, feeling him slowly pull it out, maddening her as he teased the slick, smooth tip around her sensitive, throbbing clitoris. Her thighs began to tremble, her back started to arch and her body was no longer her own as it thrashed and convulsed. John fucked her harder with the toy, pushing it so far inside of her that he smelled the intoxicating aroma of virgin blood seeping from her busted membranes and out onto the sheets. It drove him insane with the desire and want to bite, his fangs grew longer and his vision blurred, tainting everything he saw with red and orange hues. Her orgasm was lengthy and left her breathless, John came during her most heightened point and normally he would have bitten down on her neck at that moment and drained her dry while he climaxed. Instead he groaned and called out her name and he wasn't sure why, she twisted around and their lips fused together tightly, bodies rocking against one another and muffled moans sending them both into the abyss of exhausted sleep within seconds of coming down. Lips still locked together, their eyes rolled closed and their arms and legs entwined, unconsciousness claiming them for a couple of hours at the very least.

 

John would wake up, slightly dazed and just a little confused as to why, for the first time ever, a human girl was right there next to him in bed with her breath and her blood right where it should be.


	4. Beyond Reasoning

John stood over by the window, staring at Sybella as she continued sleeping and he was not pleased at this. It had never happened before, a human surviving the night with him, so what was he supposed to do with her now? Sybella stirred and slowly sat up as she awoke, rubbing her eyes and looking at John a little nervously.

 

"You didn't kill me," she stated.

 

John turned back to the window but felt her gaze burning into the back of his head.

 

"You should leave," John warned her.

 

"Why?" Sybella had to ask.

 

What a question, John couldn't understand the reason behind it and he had to look back around at her to see her serious face, she wasn't joking.

 

"Because I will do it eventually," John replied calmly.

 

He sounded so firm and so sure, as though he were just stating a fact and Sybella was creeped out at how it didn't bother him that he'd commit murder of her.

 

"I'm not afraid of you," Sybella told him, putting on her clothes.

 

"Then you deserve to die," John averted his gaze to the nightstand, "fear is what keeps you alive, it makes you run."

 

Sybella stood up and hesitantly approached John.

 

"I will not run," she said to him, "I cannot. I am a scientist and you, well, you are impossible. I want to know more, I want to learn!"

 

John sighed heavily, turning his face away and catching her wrist sharply when she tried to touch his cheek in curiosity.

 

"My fangs are indiscriminate!" he growled softly, "they will hurt you, they will hurt anything and everyone. They have already taken so much from me, people whom I have loved, people who trusted me."

 

Sybella stood back, but John did not let go of her wrist, he felt that he couldn't.

 

"I don't even trust myself," he met his eyes with hers, "such a thing, is a fatal mistake."

 

"But you didn't kill me," Sybella reminded him and John fell silent, helpless to argue in the face of truth and fact.

 

Sybella felt his grip upon her wrist relax and she was able to gently pull it free, keeping her eyes met with his.

 

"You wish to study me?" John wondered, "to see what I am, how I work?" 

 

"Yes," Sybella replied shyly, looking him over because John had not bothered to get dressed, "if you would be permissible."

 

But how had he known this?

 

John thought for a while, lighting up a cigarette and contemplating her professional whims, delving a little beyond that and picking up her other wanton desires towards him.

 

"Very well," John spoke at last, putting out his cigarette, "but I warn you now, this study ends only with your death at my fangs. Understand?" 

 

Sybella shivered but nodded, almost certain he wouldn't do such a thing but not one hundred percent trusting of her instincts.

 

"It is my scientist brain," she told him, as his eyes questioned her reasoning, "I cannot let this go without a clear conscience. You have yourself a deal, John."

 

She was mad, she had to be, nobody sane would ever agree to such terms. John wasn't sure how to feel about that, he'd never met someone like her before. After everything she'd seen and gone through last night, she was still here and staying of her own free will.

 

"Your friends," John spoke quietly.

 

"Do you care?" Sybella asked him.

 

"No," John stated and she nodded. 

 

"Then why mention them at all?" Sybella wondered.

 

John again fell silent, he did not know why he'd mentioned them.

 

"You are worried that I might be upset?" Sybella tried to figure it out.

 

John did not reply.

 

"If we are going to do this," Sybella said softly, "I do need you to be truthful with me and answer my questions."

 

"I would if I knew how to respond!" John got angry at her insistence, "have I not been forthcoming with you so far? What could I possibly have to gain by choosing not to answer? There is no 'we' Sybella, you are doing this, not I. Remember that, we are not friends."

 

Sybella nodded, though his words stung her and John sensed as much, he did not apologize. Nor did she expect him to, she knew him as a vampire but beyond that she knew only myth and legend. To be able to study and ask questions was exciting, fraught with danger yes but then, what was life without a little risk here and there?

 

"Some 'little risk'," John commented, revealing to her that he could hear her thinking loud and clear, "is your life of so little consequence to you that you would throw it away, just to learn something?"

 

It made no sense to him but Sybella could only stare in shock and admiration.

 

"Such abilities," she gasped, "what else can you do?"

 

She knew that he moved fast, really fast and that he was extremely strong. Now she had learned that he could hear her thoughts, which momentarily turned her face beet red, but it was a little late for modesty now.

 

"I can remember everything," John said to her quietly, "every single tiny detail of my past in vivid recollection. It haunts me at times."

 

She could almost feel his shame, pain and sorrow, it brought to her mind such questions that John did not want to answer at all. Who had he loved and lost? Why had he killed them if he cared so much about them? But instead, she caught him off guard and asked something else.

 

"Would you come to my lab?" Sybella wondered out loud, "if I put myself on night shift, would you come with me so that I can study you a little better?"

 

"I suppose," John agreed, just a little reluctant but growing more curious of her now, "if that's what you want to do."

 

"It is," Sybella nodded happily, "but you can't bite anyone there. I'll get into trouble." 

 

"How could you research something if not wholeheartedly?" John asked her, "are you not compelled, as a scientist, to examine me from every single angle? I have to feed to survive, it is a key element of who I am."

 

"That's where you're wrong," Sybella hoped she was correct in her assumption, "it might be a key element of what you are, but it doesn't define you."

 

"It is a very big part of me," John argued.

 

"I know," Sybella reasoned, "but it isn't who you are and, well, I would very much like to get to know - " 

 

"Let's just stick to the study," John turned his back on her.

 

"I know why you're rejecting me," Sybella was never one to beat around the bush, "you're afraid of getting close. You're worried of history repeating itself and - "

 

"You don't know me at all!" John whirled around, frightening her with his sudden angry movement and raised voice, "don't try to get under my skin, Sybella. I won't let you."

 

She was quiet now, watching him stalk towards her and she held her breath, shivering as he breezed by her. Moments later, she heard the shower running and she exhaled long and slow, her head almost spinning with what he could have done to her at any moment during their conversation. He was a killer, a hunter, a predator and she was nothing but food, prey, something to be consumed and yet there she stood in his home, his den, his lair - and she was still alive. Sybella took a moment to actually look around now, his bedroom, the proverbial 'belly of the beast' so to speak, was neat and tidy. Meticulously clean, she wouldn't have expected that from a creature such as John, thinking he would have skulls and other occult things laying about everywhere. But no, there were no vials or severed heads, no black candles or unholy satanic bibles. She knew she had much to learn of him, there were so many different beliefs and rumors circulating the whole vampire universe, but it was so terribly soaked in superstition and stigma that she couldn't tell truth from fable. Now she had access to an actual vampire, from him there could only be gathered facts. Sybella thrilled with the thought of writing her own book on John, but of course she wouldn't mention him by name nor provide a photograph. Which made her wonder, could he be photographed? Some vampire enthusiasts said no, others said yes. She was so curious, she simply couldn't wait to find out first hand everything about him.

 

In the shower, John was clean enough but he stayed there for several more minutes, just thinking about what he might be getting himself into. He was not the most sociable of creatures, much preferring his own company over anything else but the inherent lust for blood kept him from becoming much of a recluse. Driven from his solitude by the forceful pain in his guts, John had to get out there and be among people, he had to hunt and feed or else the pain would slowly spread throughout his entire body. This alone dictated that he could never have a family, though he'd tried it at least once in the past, he could never bring himself to let it happen again. His wife, his children. All gone. Their blood stained his hands, dripped from his fangs and seeped from the corners of his eyes once he'd realized what he'd done. They didn't know he had been changed the night he killed them, he had come home upon instinct and had been unable to stop himself. John got out of the shower, dried himself off and wandered back to his bedroom. Sybella startled as his arms came around her, she hadn't been aware of his return.

 

"John!" she exclaimed, feeling his rigid erection pressing into the small of her back, "you surprised me!"

 

John leaned down and took in a long, deep breath through his nose, right at her neck.

 

"I'm hungry," came his excited murmur, his fangs already exposed and brushing against her soft skin.


	5. The Unbridled Beast

Sybella tensed up at the feeling of something sharp grazing against her neck, but his arms around her caused her to relax into him as if it were safe to do so. John hummed and flicked out his tongue, her rising fear would have driven him into the bite but he was calmed by the way her body just sort of melded into his embrace. 

"John," she whispered softly, her eyes fluttering closed as he rocked against her.

Of course, John himself was not the only danger Sybella would have to face if she intended to stick around, Hunter would soon see to that. 

"I can't help myself," John spoke softly against her ear, his hands grasping her upper arms now. 

She was still facing away from him, entranced by his seductive behavior. 

"If I wasn't here," Sybella reasoned with him, "what would you do instead of bite me?" 

More questions. 

"There are a lot of things I can do to distract myself," John replied quietly, "but you are indeed here and I cannot ignore that." 

So distraction was the key to her survival, but that wouldn't be easy because she was bleeding from their encounter in bed and he could smell it on her. The scent filled the room, for there was even some that had trickled onto the sheets. She had been virgin to sex before this day, so she would bleed for a while afterwards and John's grip upon her arms got tighter. 

"I, have to!" he almost panted, fangs elongated and eyes burning fiercely, "ohh, you smell so good!" 

"John, please!" Sybella pleaded for her life, trying to think quickly, "just, just maybe take some already flowing??" 

John paused, his breath uneven against her cheek. His hand slid down the front of her panties, she whimpered as his fingers found her sensitive pussy and John growled quietly in response. His fingers felt warm and wet, so he withdrew his hand to immediately suckle the blood soaked digits and Sybella felt strangely aroused by this, though she felt that she really ought to be disgusted by it. 

"It's not nearly enough!" John complained, forcing himself away from her. 

Sybella stared at him, her breathing rapid from nerves and lust, he was fighting with himself and she couldn't understand why. John hadn't ever meant to really hurt anyone, he did his best to stick with the bloodwyne as much as he could tolerate it but the cravings were never satisfied with the diluted stuff that came in a corked, glass bottle. Not completely. 

"It's almost sundown," Sybella told him, "you've gone a whole day without biting me, I understand that must be quite an accomplishment?" 

John shook his head, uncertain of how he felt about this. 

"I suppose you could say that," came his soft response, wincing in pain. 

"John," Sybella prompted him, "John, look at me." 

"I can't," John moved towards the door, but his legs felt heavy as if he were walking through wet cement because he was struggling to keep moving away from the delicious scent of blood, rather than towards it. 

"I want to help," Sybella insisted. 

"You can't!" John snapped and left the room. 

Sybella wished he would let her help him but she understood that it must be hard for him to be around blood and not bite. John wasn't the type to even think of asking anyone for help, no matter what the situation, so Sybella need not have worried so much. It was simply the way he was, the way he had always been. She walked into his living room and picked up the phone, calling her workplace to get herself onto night shift and it was easily done but only if she started tonight. Sybella hesitantly agreed, because she wasn't sure if John was up to it and was less sure if he'd let her go out of his home all alone. She was pretty certain she belonged to him, as a meal of course but she had every intention of not ending up that way. She walked to the kitchen, but she didn't find him there either and she wondered where he might have got to? Picking up her handbag from the counter, she slung it over her shoulder and walked towards the front door, when he suddenly appeared from the staircase and made her stop to look at him with a start. 

"You surprised me," Sybella breathed heavily for a moment, "again!" 

"You're not leaving," John told her firmly, "you know too much." 

"I have to go to work, John!" Sybella explained, "I don't want to get fired, I can't afford it!" 

John kept forgetting that people needed money to survive these days, he himself had a bank account (or several) to ensure he could at least rent or buy a place to keep his things in and a place to be safe while he slept at night. 

"Oh, right," John rubbed his eyes, "the thing. Do I still have to do that?" 

"I'd really appreciate it if you did," Sybella replied, "and it might keep you distracted." 

"Then perhaps you should have remained on day shift," John scolded her, all those long, empty hours with her just sitting around and tempting his fangs, she was practically begging for it. 

Sybella thought about this for a moment and considered herself quite the fool, what he said just now made much more sense to her. 

"I'll fix it," Sybella reassured him, "I promise I will come back, but I really have to go for a couple of hours at least." 

"Oh, go on then," John was fed up with all this talking, "get out of my sight!" 

Sybella thanked him quickly and quietly left the house. 

John sighed heavily, he honestly did not expect to see her again. Then he walked to his bedroom and put on some clothes, heading out into the night to finally sate his hunger with something hot, thick and fresh. He was just eyeing off a group that were standing around near an alley, when Liam suddenly approached him from across the street.

"John," Liam greeted him quietly. 

"Fuck off, I'm hunting!" John growled. 

Liam was not offended, though. He could see that John was hungry, his eyes were burning brightly and his fangs were none too discreet, either. 

"They'd spot you a mile off," Liam spoke softly. 

"What do you want?" John asked him, "don't you have your livestock to tend to?" 

"I decided it wasn't such a good idea after all," Liam responded sheepishly, "after having to feed them and keep them clean, I was too tired to really enjoy biting into them and then I couldn't stop myself. I killed the whole bunch, it's just too much hard work, humans are such high maintenance." 

"I could have told you that," John growled, as he was pretty sure he had warned Liam that it wouldn't work out. 

"I'm so full now," Liam almost belched.

John turned to look at Liam, who kept his head down but tilted just slightly to keep it exposed to the more dominant vampire. 

"That girl," Liam spoke of Sybella, "the one who escaped, did you manage to hunt her down?" 

"I did," John nodded. 

"She smelled sweet," Liam commented, "like nectar and honey, was she pure?" 

"She was," John answered him distractedly, thinking back, "but she's still alive, Liam. I didn't kill her." 

Liam laughed, shaking his head. 

"I don't understand your sense of humor, John!" Liam smiled at him but it faded because John did not smile back, "wait, you are serious?" 

"I am very serious," John frowned and turned his hungry gaze back to the group of friends nearby, "I wanted to bite her, Liam, I really did." 

"That is an untruth," Liam spoke pointedly, "if you really wanted to bite her, you would have." 

John didn't answer for a minute, he really hated talking and having conversations, arguing was even worse, especially when he knew his opponent was right. 

"I don't understand why I couldn't do it," John lamented, "I feel so defanged, like I am broken. But it only happens when she is close to me, I look across the way and see those people over there, I could bite each and every one of them without so much as a second thought." 

"Do you think it's something she's on?" Liam wondered, "you know we can't stand the taste of a drug laced bloodstream." 

"I hadn't thought of that," John answered with an expression of wonder, "perhaps she is taking some sort of medication." 

Yes, that had to be it. 

"Thank you for clearing my head, Liam," John spoke favorably. 

"No problem," Liam smiled happily, "I am always happy to please you, John. In every way you can think of." 

"Enough flirting," John scolded him, "you never give up, do you? Would you want to share with me or not?" 

"I am quite sated, thank you," Liam patted his stomach, "perhaps another night." 

"Then leave me to it," John warned him and Liam backed off, watching one another feed was often erotic but John was not a neat and tidy killer and often made even his fellow vampires nervous with the fury and brutality with which he fed. 

John was easily aroused by the sensation of blood spurting hotly over his tongue and into his throat, but he also enjoyed to feel it on his body and he would have really enjoyed a deep tissue massage with blood instead of oil. He imagined it would send him into multiple orgasms but there wasn't really anyone he knew who'd actually partake in such a brutal fantasy and get off on it the way he'd want them to. John stalked towards the group of people, they began to disperse and he chose one at random to follow, the only one who actually turned and walked into the alley itself. A wicked smile crossed his lips as the man sped up, shoving his hands into his pockets nervously and glancing over his shoulder at John, who had seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. 

"There's no point in running!" John called to him. 

The man panicked, just as John had hoped he would and began to run. He reeked of fear and John almost swooned at the seductive scent, his fangs growing longer as he suddenly gave chase!

Liam was on top of a building, watching with morbid curiosity because it was like looking at a car wreck when John killed a human, it was horrible and messy but you just couldn't look away. 

"Somebody help me!" the man shouted desperately, "help me please!!" 

Liam couldn't help smiling amusedly, this wasn't going to end well for the poor, terrified soul down below. His scream was followed by John's familiar growls and moans, a greedy sucking and slurping sound, mingled with snapping bones and rending flesh. Liam felt sick to his guts, finally turning away as the man's colon spurted from his shit-hole when John tore at him and fed from every part of his exposed body. The guy's lungs had been forced up and out of his mouth, parts of his brain was also present in his mouth as the side of his head was caved in from a brutal punch, the initial point of contact when John knocked him out in order to subdue him. His fury and brutal violence was not a vampire's normal nature, John had a chip on his shoulder and it caused him to hate anyone still living and breathing. He envied them their lives, begrudged becoming a creature of the night and justified his attacks by asking himself what they had ever done to deserve his mercy? He'd unwittingly killed the love of his life, his own children, why should he hesitate to brutally murder perfect strangers who he cared nothing for? 

When there wasn't a drop of blood left to even wet his lips, John sat back on his knees and panted heavily, still on a blood high and that is when Liam, ever the opportunist, suddenly dropped down beside him. John spun around, instantly pinning him to the wall and Liam inclined his head, closing his eyes as he felt John's fangs pierce his throat. John began to suck hungrily, the powerful blood of another vampire flowing past his lips and gushing down his throat. Liam moaned and John gripped his arms tighter, biting down hard to cause more pain than what it was worth to the other male. 

"Fuck!" Liam regretted it instantly, sporting a boner despite the agony John was putting him through, "damnit!" 

John gulped hungrily, it seemed like he may never stop but eventually he did slow down and Liam was breathing heavily with lust and excruciating pain. John finally withdrew a little way, their faces still very close to one another as they suddenly met, mouth to mouth and fangs clashed with fangs as they mercilessly bit and kissed with such violence, that blood seeped from the many bite wounds that covered each of their tongues and lips. Drinking from another vampire made one stronger, for the blood coursing through them was unfiltered, refined and potent. It did little to encourage the one being bitten, except for the strong sense of arousal that consumed both parties.


	6. Deadly Confessions

Eventually, John withdrew and Liam gazed back at him sedately.

 

"Get out of my sight!" John snarled viciously at the other vampire, "before I grind your face into the brick wall and fuck you so hard that your ribs bust and your spine snaps in two!"

 

Liam would heal, but did not fancy the painful process and took the opportunity to slip away into the night before John changed his mind. With a heavy sigh, John lit up a cigarette and headed for home because Liam's blood would easily tide him over until tomorrow night. He hadn't meant to take so much of it, Liam was a fool to approach John so soon after he'd fed because he still hadn't regained his self control yet.

 

Slinking inside and lowering himself into an armchair, John startled to find that Sybella was already seated there, upon the sofa, watching him silently.

 

"You're back early," Sybella noted, "did something happen, John?" 

 

He stared at her unblinking, unable to comprehend why she had chosen to return at all.

 

"I feel so hot," he groaned.

 

Sybella looked down at his tenting trousers and licked her lips, sliding down to the floor and onto her knees.

 

"Let me see to that," she purred, for she found him attractive and intelligent and he had done nothing to actually hurt her so far. John shifted as she dragged down his pants, watching her intently as she began to stroke and rub his rigid cock with her hands.

 

"Baby," John groaned, eyes half closed yet bright as he watched her.

 

"So big!" Sybella encouraged him but was frustrated because it reminded her of trying to wrap her mouth around an over stacked burger, she simply couldn't fit much of him into her mouth without having to choke him down her throat so that he could gain at least some pleasure from the oral she was offering him.

 

"So good!" John rested his head back into the armchair, hands gripping the arm rests and fingernails clawing at the fabric, "ohhh" 

 

Sybella felt him slowly beginning to thrust, his hands now coming to grip both sides of her head as he eventually took over and just fucked her throat mercilessly. She gagged many times, making her eyes water and as he cried out and exploded into her mouth, she pulled away and threw up on the floor. John sat back, panting and Sybella heard him offer her nothing more than a soft, deep laugh in response to her weak stomach reaction. Her face was red and hot, ashamed of herself but really it was perfectly normal, John's cock was quite large and he'd been a little rougher with her than he probably should have been.

 

"You're quite good at that," John complimented her, "you took it like a fucking whore."

 

"Hey!" Sybella snapped her head up and glared at him, "I don't appreciate that kind of analogy or the language, you'd best clean that kind of talk up or I'll just bid you goodbye this instant!" 

 

"Why have you returned?" John questioned her, tucking his cock back into his trousers, "I let you go." 

 

"I can't stay away," Sybella said to him softly, "I am so curious, John." 

 

"Is that all of it, though?" John wondered, "you're just curious?" 

 

"I know you can read my mind," Sybella admitted, "I think you know the answer to that."

 

It was unfair because she could not know what he was thinking, it didn't work both ways unless John wanted it to, but he would not tell her this.

 

"I've put myself back onto day shift," Sybella slowly got to her feet, "we can get in before dawn, there's a lab downstairs that has no windows because it's kind of underground, like a basement."

 

"Sounds safe enough," John agreed easily.

 

"You are keen to spend more time with me?" Sybella asked him.

 

John looked at her and he was shocked when he failed to see food standing there, only Sybella.

 

"Do you take medication, Sybella?" John asked her.

 

"No," Sybella furrowed her brow, for the question was quite out of left field, "why do you ask? Do you think I am crazy to want to stay with you?" 

 

"I suppose I should assume as much," John replied almost candidly, "I could take your life at a moment's notice or less." 

 

"You could but you don't," Sybella picked up her purse, "I'll see you around 5am."

 

"Wait," John stood up as she headed for the door.

 

Sybella looked around at him, confused.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

 

"Don't go," John urged her, "just, stay here."

 

Sybella thought about it but she would have to lay down her laws.

 

"If I am going to stay here and be with you," she warned him, "then some things need to change."

 

"Such as what?" John asked her warily.

 

"I know that you have to take blood to stay alive," Sybella said gently, "but does it have to be just anyone you come across? Could you maybe target bad people instead?"

 

"Who do you consider bad?" John wondered, confused by her words, "the mugger who might be looking for that extra bit of cash to pay for his child's operation? The thief who wants only to feed his hungry family?" 

 

Sybella hadn't quite thought this through.

 

"Maybe just pick on killers," she tried again, "people who hurt children, that sort of thing."

 

"Could you honestly point out a fellow human being and sentence them to death?" John asked her directly, "not knowing their back story or even their name?"

 

Sybella lowered her gaze to the floor, perhaps her demands had sounded uncouth to him but they had seemed fair enough in her own mind, she doubted it now though and it frustrated her.

 

"So just killing anyone at random is any better?" she bit back.

 

"I never said that," John responded icily.

 

Sybella peered up at him and she saw a glint of fang in the lamp light.

 

"Could I see them?" she wondered.

 

John turned his face away, shrouding himself in shadows.

 

"No," he replied quietly, "I am ashamed." 

 

"I think they're cute," Sybella tried to lighten his mood.

 

"Cute?" John turned to look at her sharply, "these things have killed people! Women, men."

 

He looked at the floor and away from her.

 

"Children?" Sybella breathed softly.

 

John gulped and nodded, shame in his eyes and expression.

 

"Only two," he told her honestly, "my own, on my first night, I couldn't stop myself." 

 

Sybella's heart broke for him in that moment and he turned his gaze to meet with hers because he knew what she was thinking and he appreciated her understanding rather than her shunning him in disgust.

 

"It's no excuse of course," John said unhappily.

 

"Only it is," Sybella corrected him, "that beast of yours, it's uncontrollable, isn't it?"

 

"The harder you fight it," John answered her, "the worse it gets, like an anger that burns in the pit of your guts until you can't take it a moment longer. I should have run away but I just, I killed them." 

 

Sybella saw in him the rage and hatred of himself, the pain, sadness and sorrow of what he'd done.

 

"You're not supposed to feel guilt, are you?" Sybella guessed.

 

"Not like this," John replied bitterly, "I think something went wrong when I was turned, perhaps I held onto my humanity just a little too tightly." 

 

"We can work something out," Sybella said to him, setting down her purse, "I will stay with you, John. I seem to have a calming effect upon you."

 

He nodded, letting her embrace him and slowing lifting his arms to hug her in return. Sybella felt his body relax, the tension easing away just a little and she sighed with relief that she was (hopefully) right in assuming he had lost all desire to kill her.

 

"You must have at least some control," Sybella ventured, "you have not killed other children, right?"

 

"How many unattended children do you see after dark?" John wondered curiously, "do not assume I am a good man, Sybella. Nothing could be further from the truth."

 

Sybella shivered and he derived some pleasure from it, allowing himself a small smile at her discomfort.


	7. What Lies In Store

Vampires were not generally fussed as to where they lived, so long as food was available and relatively abundant. Nestled on the border between China and India, Hunter resided within a large town made up of almost entirely vampires. India and China had excessive populations and so in either direction, food was easily accessed. Since both countries seemed to be suffering a shortage of women, the vampires in Hunter's town preyed mainly upon males rather than further risk the entire country eventually dying out.

 

"How is it that we number so many and yet nobody has brought Blaylock to me?" Hunter questioned his followers, as they lazed around the castle he had forced them to build for him.

 

But he got no response, merely averted gazes and sheepishly worried expressions.

 

"What are you all so afraid of?" demanded Hunter, curling his hand into a fist and striking the table in front of him loudly, causing many to startle and jump with their fangs extended in fright, soft growls could be heard everywhere now.

 

"Blaylock is unlike others of our kind," said Ramen, a young male to Hunter's left, "he tears us apart furiously if we venture too near. My fucking dick is still smarting and I ran into him seventy years ago!"

 

Hunter grimaced, he recalled the encounter by Ramen's description vividly. He had tried to convince John to come back with him and meet Hunter, but at the mere mention of Hunter's name, John had brutally beaten Ramen to within an inch of his life and further punished him by literally chewing up his cock until it looked a lot like dog meat. Ramen had been screaming until he had passed out, waking up only to scream and pass out again for several days and nights. Luckily, he'd been in a shady area and the sun barely reached him but it was bright enough for his flesh to singe and thus heal painfully slowly. Almost everyone here had either had such a violent encounter with John or had heard too many stories about him to even think of going after him. Hunter was most displeased with the lack of enthusiasm among his minions, was he going to have to go after John himself?

 

What he needed was new blood, a couple of more recently turned vampires who had not yet heard of Blaylock but he wasn't sure if such a creature even existed anymore and it had been tried many times already, so he was running out of both ideas and patience.

 

"If I cannot have him," Hunter snarled angrily, "then he must be killed!!"

 

John Blaylock was quite famous among their kind, a sort of bogeyman figure if you will and all were warned to keep away from him. Some of the tales about him were quite untrue, such as John keeping their fangs in jars as little trophies whenever he'd finished with them, but it ensured that John was left largely undisturbed, save for a few thrill seekers here and there or an unknowing attempt at luring him into Hunter's lair by the occasional newbie. He could go for decades without being bothered, which is what he liked best because he was very much in love with his own company and just about everyone else was either an inconvenience or a potential meal.

 

Hunter stared around furiously at his large gathering, there wasn't enough room for all of them in the castle, so the city of vampires had been built up around it. They were situated along the furthermost borderlines, so they did not have to pay taxes or anything because of the feud over who exactly owned the land they had built upon, India or China? Both had laid claim to the odd city that had seemingly sprung up right under their noses, but neither side could ever agree on who was right and so the town was left to it's own devices while the two countries continued to argue. The town was eerie enough to keep soldiers from both borders out, so they were also left largely undisturbed for the better part of the centuries. Slowly, Hunter got up from his chair and all eyes turned to gaze at him.

 

"I require a hunting party to accompany me," Hunter stated firmly, "spread the word. Those willing shall meet me by the clock tower at dusk, the reward for survivors will be great."

 

With silent nods, a group of vampires left to spread the word and Hunter could only hope that enough of them would respond to his call, otherwise he'd have to force some of them to go along with him to locate Blaylock. Hunter was always spouting off at how everyone was stupid for fearing just one vampire, but if he was more honest, he would have to admit that the idea was a daunting one, to go along by himself and confront this infamous creature. He couldn't imagine what John would say or do if Hunter approached him himself, if he could avoid hurting John then he would, preferring to have such a powerful male at his side, how much more powerful he would be then, nobody would ever dare to question or refuse him of his demands ever again. One look at John Blaylock by Hunter's side and his rule would be absolute! He felt dizzy with glee at the prospect and he truly hoped that it would not come to a fight between them, John may have been adept at killing them in small numbers but Hunter planned to leave here on the pursuit of Blaylock with no fewer than one hundred vampires.

 

Faced with such a large number, John was going to have make the decision: Join or be torn apart. Hunter smiled and licked his lips, thinking how potent and strong John's blood would be and how powerful it'd make him if he drank it, so he planned to ensure he got at least a gut full before he set the others upon him, if John chose not to cooperate of course. Hunter moaned softly in anticipation of such a feast, he almost hoped John would disagree to come along quietly, for more ideas sprang to mind, including keeping John chained up and drinking from him repeatedly until he dried out completely. Hunter thrilled and smiled broadly, disturbing a few of the other vampires who were watching him warily. Hunter did not rule by earning the respect of his minions, but rather he worked upon the fear factor, Hunter was insane and nobody was brave enough to challenge nor question his rule. Here and there he did get a few that didn't agree with him, they were always exiled from the city immediately and were never allowed back. Most of the disagreements came from vampires who were once parents, some strong connection still lingered within then and they did not like Hunter's preoccupation with taking human children into his Harem inside the castle. He would keep them until they reached puberty and then kill them mercilessly, there were huge clashes over the young age of the children, with some of the vampires risking their lives by rescuing them and returning them to their parents.

 

At the moment, Hunter did not have any children in his Harem and while he didn't really crave them for the most part, he did sometimes get the odd desire here and there but getting his hands on them was very easy, especially in the poorer regions of both countries, it was keeping them that was the difficult part because so many here around him would get upset and challenge his authority over them if they saw him bringing a child into the castle. Hunter believed that with John around, this would cease to occur and he could indulge in as many fantasies as he wished, no matter how abhorrent. His gaze cast to the dawning sun as the windows were hurriedly shuttered and everyone began to slink downstairs where it was cooler and darker, there were dungeons down there and often these were filled with people, just waiting to be devoured by their captors, usually the lazy ones who never wanted to leave the safety of the castle for fear of running into John Blaylock, yes - they were that frightened of his reputation.

 

Hunter sighed and wandered to his private bedroom, miniature handcuffs lined the walls and shelves but there wasn't anyone here small enough to put them into these so he lay down and allowed himself to take forty winks. Soon, he thought, soon I will have you John and my rule will be unquestioned. He smiled widely as he fell asleep, fangs extending in his sleep as he dreamt of his future victims and of course, the younger they were, the better he enjoyed them. He was determined to make John see it his way, though he was not aware that John was a grieving parent who was still bitter for what he'd done so long ago, for if Hunter had known this he would never have even bothered his journey because John was a ticking time bomb, just waiting for an excuse to lash out and vent all of his pent up anger and frustrations on someone truly deserving.

 

As violent and as brutal as John could be, he still held a heck of a lot back and if anyone was aware of this, then it was something to be terribly afraid of, more so than every nightmare anyone had ever had and Hunter was now unwittingly walking straight towards his doom, if he wasn't careful or prepared enough. He was confident yes, but would one hundred be quite enough, really? He hoped for more as he slept the day away, tossing and turning until he fell out of the bed, startling awake to find that dusk had just about settled over the city. He smiled darkly.

 

"Ready or not, John," he said softly, getting up off the floor and looking out his window to see nearly five hundred or more gathered around the clock tower, "here I come!"


	8. Oblivious

Sybella withdrew from the embrace and John reluctantly let her go, but she only stood back a short way to regard him curiously.

 

"It's strange," she said softly.

 

"What is?" asked John, watching her intently although with a full and sated stomach, not as intently as he might have done if he were still hungry.

 

"I feel so drawn to you," Sybella responded, suddenly taking off her clothing piece by piece and letting it all drop to the floor, her large breasts bouncing a little as she flung off her bra.

 

"Are you unafraid?" John wondered.

 

"I have said as much," Sybella replied, "but truthfully, I am terrified."

 

"Then why stay?" John asked her, his eyes growing slightly rounder as she appeared completely naked before him now.

 

"Ever since we were together in your bed," Sybella answered him, her voice growing husky, "it's all I can think about." 

 

He watched her, as she ran her hands over her breasts and down over her stomach. His breath caught in his throat at the way she looked at him, he was caught unawares as she attempted to seduce him, for it was generally he who did all the work to lure his victims in. It'd never been the other way around before, so he wasn't sure what to do except just stand there and stare at her. Sybella was unaware of this fact and she was wondering why he hadn't stepped forwards to touch her? 

 

"I feel so addicted to you, John," she whispered, her tone pleading, stirring his slumbering inner beast and John fought to keep it lulled.

 

"Each time I lay with you, I feel, ugh it is so dangerous, Sybella!" John scolded her but he was unable to hide his growing erection from her.

 

"As with any addiction, there is the element of danger, of course," Sybella reasoned, "but that is part of the thrill, John. I'm not normally like this, though. It makes my face burn with shame and yet, I can't seem to stop myself!" 

 

John did come towards her now, seduced by her shy, awkward swaying and she moaned, arching into his touch as he grasped her breasts. They were large, firm and tender, filling his hands as he gave them both a squeeze, watching her nipples protrude in response. Kneading and massaging her left breast, John lowered his head and began to lick at her right nipple with the tip of his tongue. Sybella moaned breathily, her hands clinging to the frame of the doorway she was standing in, as if she were tied there and could not move. She spread her legs open, her feet touching the edges of the door frame, and she resembled a star shape standing there now.

 

"Ohhh John! John!" Sybella cried out to him, as he then began to suckle just on her right nipple, his tongue now circling it each time he pulled back to gaze up into her heavy lidded eyes. His left fingers began to pinch and pull at her left nipple, making her cry out louder and he could not help but smell her wet arousal as she began to drip down her thighs and onto the floor.

 

"Large breasts are not usually very sensitive," John commented, "but yours are. You're so slick and wet right now, Sybella, after only just having your breasts fondled!"

 

"Yes," Sybella replied meekly, "ohh yes John, they are incredibly, ohhhh!" 

 

He was twisting and pulling on both nipples now, smiling at her, his fangs extended and glinting in the moonlit room. His responding growl was a little disconcerting but Sybella tried not to think about it so much.

 

"Why can't I move?" she whispered, moaning loudly once more.

 

"I don't want you to," John told her firmly, "you are readily held to my will, you don't even fight to resist it, so you do as I wish."

 

Sybella blushed hotly, her body apparently not under her own command just now and she felt a shiver of dark desire thrill through her. John suddenly dropped to his knees, greedily and hungrily lapping at her slick folds, tasting her arousal juices that were still tinged pink and red with the blood flow of her virgin membranes. His eyes rolled shut, ecstasy coursed through him and he massaged her thighs with his fingers and thumbs as he licked and suckled. Sybella was moaning so noisily now, she was a little afraid of someone hearing her but then she felt too heady and dazed to care anymore. She felt her knees wanting to buckle and give way, but she stood firm under his will, helplessly in his power.

 

John moved quickly to stand behind her, he grabbed her leg and held it so that her knee was at her chest and her foot was on his hip. He slipped easily inside of her, his large, thick cock pushing through her soaked, slippery opening and he began to thrust into her firmly. Sybella panted loudly with the force of his powerful movements, her eyes crossed as she moaned and drooled in a daze, her head spinning and her body writhing and contorting in pleasure. His other arm slipped around her body to hold her steady, his fingers sliding down to finger at her slick, sensitive clitoris and Sybella lost her self control completely. Her body almost jerked out of his strong hold as she climaxed, crying out loudly as she'd never done before.

 

John groaned, a grumbling sound that pleased her senses and sent a shudder of pleasure down her spine and into her lower regions. He could feel her tightness all the while, her clamping and constricting inner walls pulled and sucked his cock deeper into her body. He felt his legs begin to shake, the imminent sign of release as he thrust a little harder and Sybella began to whimper softly. With fangs extended to rest their sharp tips upon his bottom lip, John shut his eyes and lowered his slowly opening mouth to her shoulder. She threw back her head and let out a horrible scream as she felt his fangs pierce her soft flesh, lowering her outcry into a quiet moan when he began to suck and feed from her, climaxing into her forcefully and weakening her will to resist even further.

 

He barely took three or four gulps, when he suddenly pulled away and turned his head sharply, eyes glowing in the darkness. Something had caught his attention, but he wasn't sure what it was. Sybella swooned as John pulled slowly out of her, he thrust her towards the bed and she stumbled and fell onto it, breathing erratically. Unaware of the plotting against him, John stalked over to the bed and climbed down onto it beside Sybella. It was a little after 3am, so she was already dozing off. John wasn't tired but he was full and spent, so he allowed himself to feel sleepy enough to fall asleep for a little while as well.

 

It was an hour and a half later when he next awoke, drowsy and half aware of his arms embracing her from behind. Sybella shifted and seemed to sense that he was awake, so she turned around and smiled into his confused expression, snuggling up to him as he grew to feel a little anxious about the whole situation.

 

"It is time we should be going," John reminded her.

 

"Fuck it, I'm taking a sick day," Sybella murmured, kissing his chest softly and rubbing her cheek against it.

 

John hummed quietly, relaxing for a moment but he knew that time would pass very slowly during the day and she'd be too much of a distraction for him to be able to preoccupy himself. He'd want to bite her, not that he should honestly give a damn, so why was he worried?

 

Sybella reached down and gave his cock a gentle squeeze, instantly his lips met with hers and they kissed passionately for several long moments. Drawing back, their tongues still connected by a thin strand of saliva, they gazed sedately into one another's eyes and he lunged at her, pinning her down and making out with her fiercely. Sybella moaned and squeezed his buttocks with her hands, eliciting a deep groan from him as their tongues caressed one another. His fangs dropped and Sybella whined as she grazed her tongue upon one of the sharp edges, but John sucked her tongue into his mouth and the wound was healed almost immediately. Sybella reared up and reversed their positions, enjoying his startled expression as she now gazed down at him from on top. The room smelled of their sex from a few hours ago, driving them to want more of each other and John was almost always utterly helpless to fight his urges, so it wouldn't be he who ended this scene and Sybella had no intentions of stopping it, either.

 

But she did get the idea that if he did too much moving about, he would get hungrier much quicker than if he was less active. Perhaps it would be better and safer to take him back to the lab with her, at least there she might be able to locate some stored blood somewhere, if he would accept such a thing.

 

"I don't care if it's microwaved," John scanned her thoughts, "I am not feeding from a plastic bag."

 

Sybella giggled softly, a sound that gave John a reason to smile, though he knew not why or how.

 

"That's the first time I have seen you actually smile without malice," Sybella remarked brightly, "I'd love to see it more often." 

 

John sat up and reclined into the pillows, a sudden high pitched, ear splitting scream sent a chilling shudder down Sybella's spine and her skin was covered in goosebumps as her hair just about stood on end.

 

"What the fuck was that?" she whispered, her voice and body trembling with nerves.

 

"Rabbit," John replied without a moment's hesitation.

 

It was not uncommon for foxes to slink into the alleys at night, it was quite possibly some careless owner's pet that had somehow got loose and escaped into the city.

 

"I never want to hear that sound again," Sybella shivered.

 

John got excited at the scent of her rising fear, he whined deeply and his fangs grew long once more. Sybella stared in fascination, as he lifted her wrist to his lips and began to bite and suckle at her vein. She gasped as his fangs became embedded into her flesh, the sucking motion felt like a blood test with two needles and it hurt like a dull ache after the initial sting. He groaned, eyes rolling and Sybella felt a surge of pleasure all of a sudden, the pain subsided and she actually quite enjoyed his bite. It was not one of hunger and John was still sated from last night, so he easily pulled away after a while and Sybella felt only a little weakened and dizzy afterwards. Nothing some sugar wouldn't cure, of that she was pretty certain.

 

"Come on," she urged him to get out of bed, "let's get cleaned up and go to my lab after all."

 

John nodded but he really did just want to laze around in bed and after showering, where they became sidetracked by one another's kisses and fondling again, they only just got to her lab in time to avoid the sunrise.


	9. Something Old, Something New

Grabbing a box of cookies from a desk drawer, Sybella took out some things and proceeded to take a blood sample from John's arm, he was subdued and quiet as she went about her various tests, never complaining about it until she noticed that he had started to fidget. The place had all kinds of different smells and sounds, most of which Sybella had long grown accustomed to and no longer took much notice of, but for John it was a direct assault on his senses and he found it difficult to concentrate for a while, distracted by the newness of it all. She asked him some questions, such as if he could turn into a bat or a wolf and he gave her amusing answers that she smiled at and John was keen to see such a thing from her, finding that he enjoyed making her happy. But his fidgeting only got worse as the long hours passed by and he grew more and more agitated.

 

"Getting hungry?" Sybella wondered, slightly anxious of his response.

 

John was about to say yes, when he remembered what she had for him and reluctantly sat back with a tight lipped expression upon his handsome features. Sybella laughed.

 

"Oh come on," she said with a gleam in her eye, "I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that!" 

 

John was hesitant to agree, but Sybella fetched for him a bag filled with blood.

 

"If you try it right now, it should be okay," she told him upon her return, "it's only hours old."

 

"Ugh," John reeled back as she opened the bag, then the scent hit him all at once and he hummed quietly, a soft growl rumbling amidst the sound.

 

Sybella held the bag out to him carefully and jumped back, startled when he grabbed it and gulped down its contents within seconds. Realizing it wasn't going to be nearly enough, she backed away from him but there wasn't really anywhere to hide down here. Not that she could, he'd be able to find her easily by just listening for her breath, no matter how soft and he could hear her heart racing too, loud as thunder to his hypersensitive hearing abilities. With the blood dribbling down over his chin, John used his finger to clean it up as best he could, sucking the precious liquid from his reddened digit before turning his fired up gaze to Sybella. He craved to feel the pulse beneath his fangs, the rigid jerking movements of his prey as terror gripped their very soul and the sudden slumping into his embrace as their life stemmed from their bodies and faded into nothingness. He could have held out until tonight, if only she had continued to distract him but now she'd awoken his beast and his fangs were out, looking to bite.

 

Suddenly, there was a brief knock on the door and it swung open, Sybella's hands flew to her mouth as John pulled the startled man aside. It took him less than a minute, Sybella was stunned as the body slumped to the floor and John's hands shook as he fought his urge to play with it. He did enjoy to tear it open and squeeze the insides between his fingers, he'd get all bloody from head to toe if he could but this was neither the time nor the place. His breathing was rapid, though he didn't need to do it and he knelt down to rip and tear at the soft stomach of the man.

 

"John! What're you doing?!" Sybella gasped, "stop! Stop it, John, please!" 

 

John forced himself to rise and flung himself over to the wall, clawing at it and trying hard to subdue the beast within. Sybella worried for him, her fear replaced by concern and thus calming him within moments. He leaned against the wall, slumping only just a little bit and gazing across the room at Sybella. She noticed his fangs were still showing, but he seemed much calmer now and she dared to take her eyes off him to look down at the man.

 

"I don't recognize him," Sybella spoke at last, breaking the attention from herself as John returned his gaze to the body.

 

Some people then hurried into the room, almost tripping over the body and a few of them retched with disgust.

 

"What happened?" asked Derick, who was one of Sybella's superiors.

 

"I don't know!" Sybella lied through her teeth, "he just stumbled in like that and collapsed!"

 

Derick glanced around, the blood spatters told a different story but he was strangely silent on the matter. Sybella was relieved to note that John had made himself scarce, he'd probably heard them coming a mile off and hid himself away somewhere nearby.

 

"I'll take care of it," Derick said calmly, "don't worry yourself, Sybella. He was here to steal intel from us, we've just become aware of a bigger lab just down the block. They're trying to shut us down."

 

Sybella watched as Derick had the man's corpse taken away, then he ordered that the blood be cleaned up and within three hours, Sybella was left alone in her lab and was happy that it looked clean and new again.

 

"John?" she ventured, knowing he couldn't have slipped outside on her because it was still daylight, "are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine," John's regular voice met her ears and Sybella relaxed with a sigh of relief but John could not figure out why she cared enough to ask him such a thing.

 

She glanced up as he jumped down from the ceiling vent, but just how he had managed to get up in there without anyone noticing was mind boggling. He smiled, no hint of fangs as he became amused at her expression of wonder.

 

"I can move faster than you can think," John told her quietly.

 

"Your fangs.. " Sybella said gently.

 

"Sated, for now," John looked her up and down with a look in his eyes that spoke of quite another sort of hunger.

 

Sybella blushed and gazed longingly down at the erection greeting her from his pants, chewing her bottom lip as she weighed the risks of getting caught having sex in her lab. She reached around behind herself and locked the door, effectively cutting off her own escape if something excited the beast into waking again. She startled as he was suddenly breathing on her neck, planting soft kisses along it as she inclined her head and stretched it out for him. His hands gripped her upper arms tightly, his mouth opening to graze and suck on her neck but he bit her with blunt teeth and she sighed dreamily, glad that his fangs seemed to be quite retractable and pushing aside the desire to get a closer look at them to see how they worked and what made them behave without John's full consent.

 

"You become aroused by death?" Sybella still couldn't stem her curiosity, even as he thrilled her with his quiet groans of desire.

 

"It is the blood, not the death, does it disgust you?" came his whispered breath upon her neck, sending shivers down her body and she closed her eyes for a moment.

 

"Ohh.. " Sybella could not stop a low moan escaping her parted lips, "n-not as such.. though I suppose it should.. "

 

John hummed and turned her away from him, pushing her down onto the table until her front half was bent over it and he could get a clear view of her ass and pussy, because she was not wearing any panties and her dress was very short. She had John in mind when she decided to be this way, she wasn't even wearing her bra today either and she really hoped he would notice this. The scent of her arousal was seductive, drawing him closer to her and she felt his strong hands spread apart her thighs, then his tongue as it softly flicked out against her inner thigh.

 

"John!" Sybella cried out, moisture already seeping and dripping onto the floor, "it feels so good!"

 

He ran his tongue slowly over her inner thighs now, caressing the sensitive flesh and just lightly tasting her soft folds as they became wet with desire and anticipation.

 

"Mmm," John expressed his delight at her response, "aahhmm."

 

Sybella squirmed and panted, he was taking his time and driving her to desperation, with long, soft licks of her and enjoying her whimpers and moans.

 

"Johnn!" Sybella cried out softly, her breath stolen by his attentions to her clitoris, discovering it was swollen and throbbing the moment the tip of his tongue swept over it carefully.

 

John was relentless with her slick, sensitive nub and her legs shook as his tongue targeted her weakest pleasure spot. She was moaning without holding back now, unable to form much of a thought as she let herself be lost to the sensations he was providing to her. Her hips bucked against the table, he kept stopping just when she neared climax and lapped at her pussy, enjoying her juices to stream over his chin and into his mouth as his tongue delved deeply into her and explored in wide circles. Sybella felt she may go insane if he kept it up for too long, she was a quivering mess and he wasn't speeding up at all. He held her firmly in place, her thighs spread wide open to keep her dripping pussy exposed and vulnerable to him. His licks were firm, soft and tentative, deliberately sending her into frustrated bucking frenzies as she tried desperately to cum!

 

"J-John!" Sybella stammered, followed by a long, loud groan as he suckled at her folds, drawing them into his mouth hungrily, her voice trembled and shook, just like the rest of her entire body was by now, "please! I - I - !! "

 

She could barely think, let alone speak and she doubted he was listening anyway, so she continued to moan pleadingly and claw at the table with her fingernails. John finally withdrew, eliciting an animalistic howl of anger from Sybella, which amused him greatly but he slicked his fingers into her slick pussy, coating them with her juices and fingering her clitoris idly while watched her writhe and buck in another vain attempt to try and finish.

 

"Do you enjoy being so helpless, Sybella?" John wondered, eyes alert and excited at her high pitched moans.

 

Sybella whined loudly, feeling a tug on her dress and hearing a distinct tearing sound as she suddenly found herself completely naked. John turned her over, pushing her up onto the table on her back and continued to slick his fingertip over her clitoris, keeping her writhing and bucking uncontrollably.

 

"John!" Sybella cried out for all to hear, she was no longer concerned about anyone discovering them, "fuuuck!" 

 

John used his other hand to push his fingers deeply into her, fucking her purposefully but still not letting her climax, reading her body and softening or slowing his ministrations as was needed to keep her from the edge.

 

"John please! I n-need to, to cum!" Sybella tried and while she believed she was talking, all John could hear was her drool-laced gibberish.

 

"Let me introduce you to my beast, Sybella," John told her, unsure if she was even able to comprehend his analogy at this point, "just as you would do anything for release right now, it must be fed and I cannot help myself anymore than you can right at this very moment." 

 

Sybella was holding onto her sanity by a very thin strand, she understood the point he was trying to make and she gasped, feeling his fangs pierce into her inner thigh as he bit and suckled while still pleasuring her. She began to moan repeatedly, as if chanting and her eyes rolled as her mouth was wide open, calling out for release.

 

John straightened up, licking his lips and setting free his now very rigid and throbbing cock that was seeping with excited precum already. He thrust it into her hard and fast, holding her near convulsing body down as she screamed and rocked against him in a most powerful and long anticipated orgasm. John's eyes shut tight, he hadn't meant for that to happen and it caught him unawares, his legs shaking as her writhing, clamping and screaming sent him into release very quickly. John threw back his head, giving out a startled cry and Sybella moaned in response, wrapping her legs around his middle and hooking her feet together, holding him there firmly while she hit the peak of her climax. John swore, breathing hard and groaning helplessly, her pulsing inner walls trapping his cock and massaging it, milking him of his repeated streams of release. Sybella's juices were all down his thighs and her own, having squirted very hard all around his cock and his explosion had mingled with it shortly afterwards.

 

"Damn!" John panted, as his chest heaved with great gulps of air he did not require, "ah, damn." 

 

Sybella took a long time to stop reeling, her dazed expression was blank and her eyes were almost closed, glazed over and staring. Her mouth was still partially open and still dribbling saliva, her startled moan muffled by his cock as it suddenly thrust past her lips. Sybella gagged and whimpered, her eyes wide and staring up at John as he fucked right down her throat. His growling, breathy groans aroused Sybella and she dug her fingers sharply into his exposed rear. John hissed through his teeth, fangs now bared and he thrust harder, tears stung her eyes and she squeezed them shut, letting the salty droplets slide down over her reddening cheeks. He grabbed at her breasts, she fondled his scrotum, he pinched and pulled and twisted her nipples, she gave him muffled and choked out whimpers. John groaned his second release as it shot down into her, she could only gulp and swallow his load because he wasn't pulling out of her mouth. Fear radiated from her as she was quite unable to breathe, black spots appearing before her eyes within moments and desperation causing her to suddenly jerk and struggle in an attempt to escape his grasp.

 

Vampire sexual play was dangerous, John had not ever been concerned about killing his partner because that was generally the whole point of seducing him or her in the first place, so it made sense that he wouldn't mindfully change his habits now, even if he really didn't mean to do it. Sybella finally managed to turn her head enough for his cock to slip out of her mouth, drawing in big gulps of much needed air to her nearly exploding lungs. John slowly sat back regarding her as if he wasn't sure what she was doing, before he quickly realized and averted his eyes in what she could only assume was regret or embarrassment for not remembering she needed to actually breathe to stay alive.

 

After several long minutes, they were both calm enough to speak civil again.

 

"I have to go," John told her quietly.

 

"What?" Sybella glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing that it was well after sundown, just how long had he been doing this to her?! She had lost all sense of time.

 

"I have something important to do," John revealed, "and I have become distracted for too long. I need to talk to Liam, it is not safe for you to follow me." 

 

Sybella nodded in understanding, not that her legs would function correctly anyway, even if he'd given her permission to come along.

 

"Be careful, John," she said to him gently, her expression full of love and affection.

 

John stared back at her for a moment, unable to recognize nor remember what the expression meant. He stepped closer to her and leaned in, placing his fingertips under her chin and tilting her head up. Sybella looked into his amazing eyes, as calm and as blue as the sea on a sunny day and they kissed very softly, tongues seeking one another and hums of pleasure quietly rising from their throats. She felt his arms come around her and she cuddled up into his embrace, the kiss ending as she rest her cheek against his chest. John lay his own cheek upon the top of her head, rubbing her back and looking most puzzled with himself. He held her close to him, so tight she almost felt crushed but she really didn't mind and she smiled happily, just enjoying to be so near to him.

 

"You shouldn't concern yourself with my wellbeing," John scolded her. He pulled away suddenly and by the time she blinked and realized he was no longer in her arms, John had vanished from the room.


	10. The Sting Of Rejection

Liam was easy to find, always he would be trying to flatter women or men and try to get them somewhere secluded. John found his approach amusing and just a little bit boring, he much preferred the thrill of the chase and the rush of adrenaline as he took that first gulp of pumping blood that spurted forth from his bite and gushed hotly down his throat. He approached the fast talking vampire and the group of people he was with suddenly looked more interested the moment John showed up, they looked him up and down and admired how clean and well dressed he was, not to mention his handsome features and sparkling blue eyes.

 

"Well that's me out," Liam grumbled, jealous of John's ability to turn heads without even trying, but John wasn't interested in any of them.

 

"I need to talk to you privately," John told Liam, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards a darker part of the street.

 

Liam stumbled along with John and finally John let him go once they were in an alley, away from prying eyes and ears.

 

"I can smell her on you," Liam quirked a brow, "that woman, you've been with her again?" 

 

"Of course," John responded idly, "she is mine to toy with for as long as I choose."

 

Liam shook his head, for he knew John a little better than to believe such a claim.

 

"Sure, sure," Liam smirked, "you can't ever stop yourself, John. What's the story? I've never known anyone to survive an encounter with you once, let alone twice." 

 

John reached out and firmly grasped Liam by the throat, looking at him with a tilt of his head.

 

"I've come to talk about something more important than gossip!" John growled at him.

 

"Okay!" Liam choked, "I didn't know it was that serious!"

 

John let him go.

 

"It isn't serious," John protested, "she's just, she's - "

 

Liam waited but John would never admit he'd fallen for Sybella, he couldn't even accept such a ridiculous idea himself let alone try to convince someone else of it.

 

"Are you sure that you aren't in love, John?" Liam asked softly, not wanting to invoke John's anger because it was very scary when John got mad.

 

"Don't be daft," John grumbled, surprising Liam with how subdued his response was, but John felt that he did not deserve to love or be loved.

 

Not after what he had done to his family, being happy was the last thing he felt that he should ever expect to happen to him.

 

"What's the problem, John?" Liam asked, "why have you come here?"

 

"It's Hunter," John replied quickly, "I want to rip his head off and spit down his throat! But I can't do it alone, Liam."

 

"John, you know I can't ever say no to you," Liam replied quietly, "which is a real fucking drag right now because that guy scares the fucking shit out of me! But if you're going to do anything, you know I'll always be right there at your side."

 

"Yes," John set his jaw, "I know. I appreciate that, but we need others, he is well protected and I want to take him by surprise if possible, before he gets the idea first to come after me."

 

"I don't understand it though," Liam frowned, "why does he want you so badly? What have you done to attract his attention?" 

 

"I am not going to pretend that I understand how his mind works," John shrugged, "but if Hunter wants me, it can't be for anything good."

 

"He is a sick bastard," Liam agreed, "I can understand why he might want you for obvious reasons, but Hunter never does anything obvious."

 

"What?" John frowned, "what reasons can you imagine, Liam?"

 

Liam looked sheepish and touched John's lips, John swatted away his hand and Liam pulled back and averted his eyes. John was not adverse to meaningless sex with whoever might take his fancy and Liam was quite a pretty young male, but right now he was not in the mood.

 

"I wouldn't fuck Hunter if he was the last hole on the planet!" John spat angrily, "if he thinks !!" 

 

John did not get to finish what he was saying, because just then, the very man himself emerged from the alley shadows. Liam straightened up and his fangs dropped, he stood close to John as if to protect him but really the safest place to be in any spar was next to the one you just knew was going to win. Hunter did not come alone, they both sensed many, many others all around them even though only five could be seen immediately, standing around Hunter and looking decidedly nervous, directly at John and Liam knew they wanted desperately to turn back and retreat.

 

"Hunter," John drawled the name, "thank you for saving me the trip, if you step forward now and accept your fate, perhaps I will make it quick."

 

Hunter smiled, showing his fangs.

 

"I have long awaited for this moment," Hunter spoke now, "I finally get to meet you, the famous John Blaylock! I must say I am humbled in the presence of such greatness!"

 

John was not a fool and didn't fall for his pretty words, he tensed up and bared his teeth, fangs slowly dropping to further intimidate Hunter's cronies. Hunter must have promised them quite a hefty reward if they were willing to risk John's wrath, Liam couldn't imagine himself being able to accept anything at all, the risk was far too great.

 

"Enough talk!" John shouted suddenly, startling all present, "I want your head, not your admiration!"

 

Hunter slowly gazed down at John's crotch and Liam started to blush, the thoughts transpiring from Hunter's filthy mind to each of them without a hint of him trying to block it from them at all.

 

"If that is what it will take to convince you to join me," Hunter licked his lips in anticipation, "then I accept."

 

John got furious, his anger radiating from him and causing Hunter's mob to scuttle backwards with the sensation of nausea making their heads swim at the sheer power of John's fury.

 

"My skin crawls at the mere thought of your slimy lips anywhere near my body!" John stalked towards Hunter, Liam one step behind him, "you make me sick, I am repulsed by you! You are a repellant creature and if you value your life at all, then I suggest you start running and pray to hell that I don't catch you!"

 

Hunter was unnerved by this display, certainly John would know that there were more than five hundred vampires surrounding the scene, hidden in the shadows and just waiting for his command to attack and yet John continued stalking forwards. Hunter began to back up, almost tripping over the five others who were clamoring behind him to keep out of John's reach.

 

"Protect me!" Hunter shouted, breaking into a run.

 

The five threw themselves unwillingly at John, they would not survive but it gave Hunter the chance he required in order to escape with his limbs still attached. Liam hung back, watching but trying not to watch as John systematically drained and dismantled each of them with blurred movements and hungry gulps, savage growls and frustrated groans of there never being enough blood to sate him completely.

 

Finally, with blood soaked clothes, John slowly stood from the messy carnage, the red liquid dripping from his fingers and lips. Liam boldly approached him, noting the way John was breathing heavily and carefully, lovingly began to clean John's face with his tongue. John remained still, eyes closing as Liam's tongue washed over them and he leaned back against the wall, accepting the gesture placidly for the time being but Liam had to keep his wits about him, for John could change his mind at the slightest of moments, so he couldn't let down his guard for even a second because that could prove to be quite a fatal mistake. John was calmed by Liam's affectionate licking, which was beneficial to them both because Liam got to feed from John's messy leftovers and John found it easier to settle his fangs away. Liam knew that if John couldn't calm down, he would have gone looking for more trouble and not stop until he'd found it, which wasn't always a bad thing but with five hundred or more hostile vampires in the city, it was risky even for John.

 

Liam was just suckling the last few dribbles of blood from John's fingers, when John finally pulled away and Liam obediently stopped, though reluctantly and with quite a bold snap in response to being interrupted from his snacking.

 

"Don't click your teeth at me," John snapped back at him, looking around, "I have to find Hunter!" 

 

"He is long gone," Liam responded, the heady aroma of blood making his pupils dilate, "there's no way to track him with all of this blood around. Let's get you home to change and we can figure out a plan of attack together from there, we know he's close by now, all we need to do is find others who want him gone to join us before he comes back." 

 

John was not keen to have Liam coming home with him, not while Sybella was still there, he didn't trust Liam not to succumb to his biting urges.

 

"I'll go home and get changed," John told him firmly, "you wait here and I will come back."

 

"You'd leave me all alone after that?" Liam arched a brow, his eyes big and round. John sighed.

 

"Alright," he relented, "but if you so much as look at Sybella, I will gouge out your fucking eyes! Got it?" 

 

Liam gulped and nodded quickly, fearful of the threat because he knew he would want to bite Sybella as quick as look at her.

 

"I'll be mindful of that," Liam said quietly, for the thought of being blinded by John was quite possibly enough to keep him from thinking about Sybella as a meal.

 

"See that you are," John growled, leading the way home and keeping to the shadows, not wanting to cause a disturbance with the sight of his bloodied, torn suit.

 

It might be attractive to a vampire, but humans saw things much differently and it would spark quite the upset, which John was not really wanting to deal with just now, he had enough on his plate and he suddenly snapped at Liam out of sheer annoyance with himself.

 

"What'd I do!?" Liam reeled back, narrowly avoiding John's fangs.

 

"This is why I keep to myself!" John answered him furiously, "can you understand that, Liam? Do you see what happens?" 

 

Liam nodded, watching him warily as they continued to walk again.

 

"I couldn't stand being all on my own, to be honest," Liam added, "but then, I am not as high profile as you, John."

 

John huffed.

 

"Hold onto the hope that you never are," John warned him and Liam fell silent, following John back to his home and finding himself eager to meet Sybella again.

 

What kind of person did one have to be in order to turn John Blaylock's head? She had not seemed especially different to Liam when he'd rounded up the herd of people she was gathered with, but John had apparently seen something more in her after a second glance and if Liam wanted to become just like John someday, and he really did want to, he was going to have to try and figure out what Sybella had that no other human had possessed in all the years John had been hunting them down.


	11. Maintain Your Focus Lads

Unlocking the front door, John let himself and Liam inside.

 

"Sybella?" John called automatically, looking around for her.

 

There was only silence and John felt strangely disappointed, though he had told her that she was free to leave whenever she wanted to, he secretly had hoped she wouldn't actually do it. Liam followed John to the bathroom, where John stripped down and got into the shower. Liam stared at the pure white tiles of the floor as it became awash with the blood that was coming out of John's hair, licking his lips but staying put. Neither of them spoke about Sybella's absence, though John was already feeling that the place was a lot emptier without her in it and he found himself wanting her to come back. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, wandering to his bedroom to look for new clothes with Liam right on his heels, keen to discuss their next move.

 

"How do we get the word out?" Liam wondered aloud, "Hunter is probably recruiting more as we speak, we need to hurry, John."

 

"I know," John pulled on a shirt and pants, "just give me a minute to think."

 

Liam was pretty sure that John wouldn't have a clue how to get the attention of other, like-minded vampires who wanted Hunter dead, he was too much of a loner these days and he'd generally always been that way anyhow. Liam drew closer to John, unable to help himself, still aroused by the way he had violently taken care of those five hostiles back in the alley and his fangs grew long at the thought.

 

"Would you stop?" John growled at him, roughly flinging Liam against the wall, which cracked under the sheer brute force with which Liam's body had struck it.

 

Liam winced and grimaced, pushing away from the wall and sending John flying backwards hard into the other wall with a roundhouse kick to his chest. John grunted and then he laughed darkly, lunging at Liam and they fell to the floor, grappling and jostling for the upper position.

 

This is how Sybella found them, as she had just got back and was looking for John because she had seen his house keys sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Liam had just got John onto his back, his fingers grasping John's hair tightly and he was about to whisk off John's shirt, when he caught sight of the door swinging open from the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, John quit holding back and pinned Liam down onto his front, the idea of some rough sex a little more appealing to him now, except Sybella had interrupted.

 

"John?" her voice reached him even through the haze of violence and arousal.

 

He glanced up at her, fangs showing and eyes burning with desire, something Sybella could use to her advantage if she was quick witted.

 

"Is everything alright?" Sybella asked him, eyeing Liam warily.

 

Liam was squirming, keeping John's attention somewhat but not trying too hard to get away, he'd been wanting this for a long time and his sudden snarl and snap at Sybella for spoiling their fun earned him a scolding clip across the back of his head from John. Her presence brought John back to the reality of the situation, suddenly he found himself worried that Hunter might get his claws upon her. Sybella was perhaps 18 or 19, still fresh and young. Perhaps not young enough to titillate Hunter's preference for preteens but John wasn't willing to take any chances. He slowly stood up, fangs disappearing and Liam sighed, not bothering to stand up immediately amidst false hopes that John might change his mind unexpectedly.

 

"Not exactly," John answered her question, "there's a lot of bad stuff happening right now, Sybella."

 

"Does it all involve you then?" Sybella wondered.

 

"Yes," John admitted quietly, "you need to get out of the city."

 

"What?!" Sybella could not believe her ears, "no, John. I'm not leaving you!" 

 

She touched his face, some people just weren't meant to be alone, even if it was their own choice to be as such, and Sybella was certain that John was one of these people. Being alone had done him no good, he had only been with Sybella for perhaps all of two days and nights and already she had noticed a subtle change in him. It was a positive change, at least to her anyway, but for John it could prove to be quite fatal, especially if Hunter found out about her and managed to somehow get hold of her, John would undoubtedly be at Hunter's mercy in such an instance, or would he? Just how much did he care about her? More than his own well being? Less than the life of a rat, scurrying under his boot? John had no idea, he couldn't know until it happened, that would reveal his true feelings to both Sybella and himself but neither of them wanted to find out that way.

 

"Not too bright is she?" Liam asked, sitting up now and rubbing his jaw gingerly where John had struck it during their grappling.

 

John ignored him because he was correct, it was not a good idea for Sybella to stay when the risk of being harmed was so prominent.

 

"Sybella, there's a vampire named Hunter who is trying to convince me to join him," John explained, only telling her what she needed to know, "he is very corrupt and bad news, he will stoop to anything to make me obey, including to hurt you."

 

Sybella was humbled that he cared enough to mention this to her and that he wanted her to leave the city until it all blew over, but she just couldn't bring herself to want to leave him behind.

 

"Why not just leave with me?" she asked him.

 

"He will follow," John replied firmly, "it doesn't matter where I go, he will keep pursuing me until he is stopped. I am going to kill him, but I need to know that, well, that you're safe somewhere." 

 

Liam made a face like he might throw up and John snapped at him, startling Sybella and Liam scooted back away from them as he slowly got to his feet.

 

"I didn't think you cared," Sybella admitted softly.

 

"I don't," John suddenly straightened up and half turned away from her, "I am above such things. You can either leave or stay, it's entirely up to you. Doesn't bother me either way."

 

Sybella put her hands on her hips.

 

"Then I'm staying," she said firmly.

 

"Sybella!" John whined, turning back to her with worried eyes, "no, please don't do that!" 

 

"You just finished telling me that you don't give a damn," Sybella reminded him, resisting the urge to smile at his whine because it was just so untypical of him, "so I've made my choice, now what's the plan?"

 

Liam was torn between wanting Sybella to leave and wanting her to stick around, if she left then John would be more focused and not trip himself up but if she stayed, there was a chance she'd be killed. Sybella getting killed was a good thing for Liam, because right now she was all that stood between himself and John having some fun BUT if she stayed, then John would be distracted by her and he would be at a disadvantage having a human tagging along with him everywhere he went. Perplexed, Liam stayed out of the conversation and let them sort it out themselves.

 

John wasn't sure if Sybella actually realized what she was getting herself into, not only did she have to worry about the hostiles, but also the vampires who agreed to fight alongside John because they would not be able to help it. Then there was John himself, the one she seemed to trust and he failed miserably to comprehend why! John was stubborn and he looked Sybella in the eye, she knew he wouldn't back down and so she decided to compromise.

 

"Alright fine," she sighed, "what if I stay here until it's over? It's a safe enough place right? I mean, you wouldn't have chosen it if it wasn't." 

 

John was silent for some time, clearly not liking the idea but not overly adverse to it.

 

"Come on John," Sybella encouraged him, "I would be safe here, I promise I won't leave and then I wouldn't be so far away if you have a chance to come home and we could be together."

 

John was keen on the idea that if he did have a chance to go home and rest, she would be there to hold him and make him feel at ease, the way she somehow did when he felt her arms around him.

 

"Alright," John finally relented, "yes, it would be nice to have some sexual release waiting for me here."

 

Sybella overlooked this remark, flicking her gaze to the now silent Liam. She did not trust this one, he gave her a bad feeling but John seemed to be able to keep him in line and so she figured that she was quite safe, for now at least. Liam, noticing that it had gone quiet and that Sybella was staring at him, straightened himself up.

 

"We should start soon," Liam told John, "no doubt Hunter's had all this time for a head start."

 

"Yes," John nodded, "Sybella, you wait here. Liam and myself will be back soon, hopefully with better news."

 

"We will have to come up with somewhere to meet," Liam told John, "we can't bring everyone back here."

 

"I know," John agreed, turning to look at Sybella, "be careful if you need to go out and don't, under any circumstances, answer the door. If it has to knock, it's not been invited."

 

Sybella nodded, shivering with anxiety brought on by his warning and the serious tone of his voice whilst giving it.

 

"I'll be alright," Sybella assured him, "don't worry about me."

 

"I'm not worried," John protested but it sounded very half hearted, "come on Liam." 

 

John headed for the front door and Liam cast one last irritated glance at Sybella, a look crossed over his face that she really did not care for.

 

"If you get yourself captured or killed," Liam warned her, "they will tear him limb from limb and he will do nothing to resist. If you really love him, you will do exactly as he has instructed you." 

 

Liam then turned and went off to catch up with John, frustrated and ready for a fight to burn off some of his pent up sexual energy that hadn't been relieved just now.

 

Sybella locked the door behind them, her eyes wide and her teeth almost chattering. She walked over to the fireplace and got started making the place warm, she felt at home here but without John the place felt so empty and cold. She decided to explore every single nook and cranny once the fire was lit, it would be in her best interest to know the entire place off by heart, in case she needed to find somewhere to hide in a hurry. It made her feel somewhat useful, even though all she was doing was hiding away. Perhaps she would drive John to not give up, if he felt strongly about her then maybe she would be his one single reason to push on, despite all the odds being stacked up against him at this point. She may have been putting herself upon a pedestal here, but it kept her from feeling like a burden and nothing more than a liability in an apparently deadly game of chess. She hoped that John could defy the odds and send this Hunter guy to hell, it was a frightening thought to her, to imagine John in pieces on the ground. She gave a shudder, poked the fire a little more and then stood up to go and make sure she knew every inch of his home, hopefully she would be able to find somewhere secret and well hidden to hide herself, just in case someone or something did come knocking and decided to just barge in without permission.

 

Liam and John headed for a nightclub called The Raven, it was a hotspot for vampires and since Hunter was not a local, he wouldn't be aware of this yet, hopefully. It was a little risky, if Hunter had been there already then they would be stepping into a death trap for sure.


	12. Do Me No Favors

Stepping into the nightclub, the two vampires glanced around but saw nothing out of the ordinary so they walked over to the bar and sat down. There were taps here and while some were indeed alcohol, a few of them were blood and nobody asked where the taps led but John knew already. There were tubes than ran down into the basement, where humans were kept and drained like kegs by the taps until they were dry. It was cruel and painful and it was a slow, agonizing death but he didn't really dwell upon it.

 

"What'll it be lads?" asked the bartender, "O negative? A positive?"

 

"I need information," John growled quietly and the bartender leaned in closer.

 

"What's going on?" he asked John.

 

"It's that Hunter bastard," John replied firmly, "he's here in the city. I need to know if there's a way to get a message out to everyone without it being intercepted by Hunter or his goons but before I do that, are there any of them here in the club?"

 

The bartender nodded over to a corner booth, John and Liam glanced over discreetly and while Liam simply stared, John stood up and walked over, seating himself across from the vampire who was pressing himself into the shadowy corner.

 

"If it isn't Ramen," John smirked, "how's the sun tan?" 

 

Ramen was shaking like a leaf, his red, blistered and puss filled skin was enough to make anyone feel nauseated just looking at him.

 

"I am in constant pain every moment I live," Ramen answered him, "but that's not why I'm here."

 

"You're part of Hunter's crew," John growled, "aren't you?"

 

"I am but only for protection from you," Ramen cringed.

 

"That doesn't explain why you're here," John said firmly, "are you spying for him?"

 

"Not at all," Ramen shook his head carefully, he wore a hooded sweater to hide his disfigurement because his hair was all but singed off and he had bald patches of puss filled blisters everywhere, "I came here to warn you, actually."

 

John stared at him hard, but Ramen didn't give off the vibe that he might be lying.

 

"Alright," John spoke cautiously, "I'm listening."

 

He already knew that Hunter was here to try and recruit John to his side, but Ramen had something more to tell.

 

"Hunter is giving out the order," Ramen coughed horribly, it sounded a lot like smoker's cough in a human, "there's a huge bounty on your head, Blaylock. Hunter has promised his position in exchange for your head. I don't know anyone who would kill you for even a mass amount of money but that position means a lot more to many, many others. Some just want the power, some think they can do good with it, so you're going to be hunted down from both sides of the divide."

 

John sat back, that definitely did not sound good and he was quite pissed that anyone actually believed Hunter would live up to his promise.

 

"What do you want in exchange for that information?" John wondered.

 

"Please, have mercy?" Ramen begged him, "I can't do this anymore, I'm in hell, John!" 

 

John inclined his head, he thought Ramen smelled a lot like a barbecue and the best kind too, with rare, barely cooked flesh.

 

"Don't fucking tempt me boy," John growled, his pupils dilating and his fangs descending, "unless you are really asking for it!"

 

"I fear it is too late anyway," Ramen cringed as John reached over and grabbed his shirt, hauling him across the table.

 

"John! John!" Liam shouted, "not in front of the - oh shit!"

 

He glanced around quickly but nobody was looking horrified at all, as John bit into Ramen's throat and began to bite and tear at his sun damaged body. Sunlight was one of the very few things that could cause a vampire great harm and extensive exposure to it could scar them badly forever and direct sunlight would cause them to catch alight and burn into nothing but a blackened skeletal figure, devoid of flesh. John soon had Ramen down onto the floor, ripping and tearing with his fingernails and gulping down the blood that gushed into his throat. Liam was worried that there might at least be one human in here tonight but he could not take his gaze away from the killing and neither could any of the other vampires, who were now all staring and watching with dilated pupils and soft growls. Then John got excited and it began to get messy, he pulled the ribs apart to expose the chest cavity, howls of pain and regret filled the now otherwise silent night club and Liam licked his lips but dared not ask John to share or leave him some because that just wasn't going to happen. John gleefully pulled out the insides of the vampire, the dead and rotting organs filling the whole club with the stench of death, exciting the other patrons and causing their fangs to cascade!

 

The bartender was going to be very busy, for as they all turned away due to the unnecessary violence displayed by Blaylock making them feel sick, they all demanded more and more blood from the bar.

 

Liam got closer to John while everyone else headed for the bar, he knelt down and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the blood but not wanting to watch the carnage with which John fed.

 

"John," Liam whispered, "you sick son of a bitch, it turns me on so much!"

 

John snarled in warning, pausing to lick his fingers and Liam dared to grasp him by the wrist, suckling the fingers of his other hand while John was busy. Within seconds Liam was on the ground, sprawled in the bloodied mass that no longer resembled a vampire or a human, or anything else for that matter and yet it still gargled and sputtered in pain as the immortal body refused to die even now. Nose to nose, John and Liam growled and bared their fangs at each other and Liam was trembling because John could just as easily turn him into a puddle of mush and ooze like he had just done to Ramen. Thrusting his hips to try to distract John's thoughts from bloodlust to just plain lust, Liam growled less loudly to show subordinance to John and it seemed to be working because John was growling less loudly now too.

 

But not here, John had some standards and he'd already made enough of a scene and a mess for the owners of the place to clean up. He hauled Liam to his feet and took him into a back room, threw him down over a table and dragged down Liam's jeans. Liam grunted and growled, he didn't like being fucked so roughly and was more of a take it slow kind of lover, but as John began to take him with powerful thrusts, Liam could only mewl very feminine and John snapped his teeth together loudly. Liam shut his eyes and John leaned down over his back, groaning in pleasure and slowing down his thrusts as he bit down and let his fangs sink into Liam's shoulder.

 

"John!" Liam growled and struggled but he liked it! John just held him down and fucked him harder, turning his growls back into helpless moans quite quickly.

 

John's eyes rolled, sharply he turned his head to pull his fangs out of Liam's flesh and Liam hissed as the skin tore open. John groaned and tongued the wound, keeping it open and unable to heal and Liam swore as the pain shot through his arm because John's tongue was licking bone and that's how deep the gash was.

 

It excited John and he felt generous enough to give Liam a reach around handjob, which was over within two firm pumps of his cock because Liam was already over excited and he spilled his cream all over John's hand with a loud howl of release. John shut his eyes tightly, quickening his pace and Liam was gasping with each stroke now as John let himself lose control. By the time it was over, Liam was smarting from several cracked ribs but it'd heal soon enough, of course that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. John stepped back, pulled up his pants and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

"Fuck!" John spat angrily, "damnit Liam! I need you uninjured!"

 

Liam scowled and panted heavily, clutching at his ribs and groaning in pain.

 

"Sorry," Liam grumbled under his breath, "I just wanted to fuck!"

 

John leaned against the wall, watching him with a heavy sigh.

 

"Shall I hunt for you?" John growled, licking his lips and not sure if he could actually bring something back without draining it dry first, "stupid bastard! What were you thinking of?!"

 

"Yes please," Liam nodded, "ugh, ow! My ass is bleeding now, you could have at least used spit or something!"

 

"Well, I'd clean it up for you," John responded amusedly, "but I don't like you enough to stick my tongue in your ass." 

 

Liam blushed and John looked around, spying a window and deciding to just use that from now on.

 

"Wait here then," John told Liam, "I'll see what I can do, but I don't promise anything."

 

Liam nodded and lay down onto his side, groaning and in pain but he would not have it any other way. He enjoyed the violence and being raped was a turn on for him, of course it was not actually rape because he had wanted it but he loved to pretend that it was because it made him feel more aroused and oh yes, John's dick was huge and more than satisfying enough. Liam wasn't at all satisfied unless his ass was hurting, but perhaps this was just a little bit more pain than what he'd wanted. Still, as much as it hurt right now, he at least had a memory vivid enough to recall when he needed to cum without a partner. Wishing John would have definitely rimmed him, Liam tried to focus on healing but it'd go much faster if he had a proper meal to sate his hungry guts.


	13. Fools Rush In

John left the nightclub, growling to himself and grumbling about how he was supposed to hunt when he was all bloodied up and dripping with Ramen's entrails? He picked bits of flesh from his clothes and out of his hair, popping them into his mouth as he looked around for someone foolish enough to be out tonight. He saw a dog rush by, skirting around him as animals often did but he was looking for something bigger and more satisfying. John decided to go home and clean himself up, he could enter establishments that way and try to lure people out.

 

Sybella heard the door open and she peered around the hallway to see if it was John coming in, she saw he was messed up and immediately rushed over to help him.

 

"John!" she exclaimed, "are you hurt?"

 

"I'm fine," John frowned.

 

"But, there's so much blood!" Sybella cried, checking him over.

 

"It's not my blood!" John growled at her, "I need to shower and change my clothes. Liam's been hurt."

 

Sybella didn't like the way he just pushed her away and shoved her aside, he was a grumpy man but she did feel strongly about him still and knew he was under a lot of strain right now, so she would choose to forgive him and hope that he was nicer when things calmed down again.

 

"I'll put your clothes in the wash then," Sybella offered, watching him strip off and becoming turned on by his muscular body and she wanted so much to run her fingers through his thick blond hair but it was streaked with blood and she didn't want that caked on her hands.

 

John got into the shower and made short work of the blood that covered his body, it fueled his bad mood because he enjoyed the way it felt and he did sometimes like to use it as lubrication and masturbate but there just wasn't enough time right now to go slow and really enjoy it. Wasn't worth doing then, was it?  He shook his hair as he stepped out of the shower and Sybella wandered in, she picked up the blow dryer and smiled at him, so John held still while she did his hair for him and he felt good to have someone willing to look after him if he needed it. John took the time to calm himself, feeling her comb and dry his hair and just letting his tension melt away as he growled and snapped his fangs in content. Sybella grimaced as she picked a piece of bone fragment out from behind his ear, but she didn't mention it as she felt his hands starting to grope at her breasts from under her blouse.

 

"Naughty boy," she squirmed out of his reach and smiled, "go and help Lia-ahm! John!"

 

She squealed as he lunged at her, giggling as he tore at her clothes and attacked her neck with kisses all over.

 

"John! Oohh.. Wh-What about Liam?" Sybella panted.

 

"Fuck him," John growled, "he was asking for it anyway."

 

"Some friend you are," Sybella pouted, moaning as he began to squeeze and lick her ample breasts, "ohh! John!"

 

His responding growl was all she heard next, John was too excited now to stop but he was fed at least and wouldn't bite her by mistake.

 

"Ohh, fuck my pussy, baby," Sybella arched her back as his kisses trailed back up to her neck and she spread open her legs when he gripped her thighs firmly.

 

John pushed her skirt up higher and slicked his fingers over her slick nub and pressed them deep into her wet folds, groaning and growling at how soaking wet she was for him. Sybella hooked her leg around his waist, crying out as he entered her sharply and began to thrust immediately and she threw back her head with repeated cries of his name until her speech became nothing more than mixed, incoherent cries and breathy gasps of pleasure. John panted and kissed at her mouth, her nose, her eyes, everywhere he could plant his kisses he did so and when she threw back her head he attacked her throat once more and bit down harmlessly with his teeth. Sybella began to tremble and shake, she clutched at his hair and pulled it hard in the midst of her ecstasy and John growled loudly as his eyes rolled shut. Sybella screamed, her body suddenly jolting as his fingers slicked over her sensitive nub some more and sent waves of surrender crashing through her. She clamped around his shaft, making him moan and shake and Sybella rolled them over to force him down onto his back.

 

John arched and Sybella held him down, she knew that he was powerful and could easily get free from her but he was not trying to just now, so she rode him purposefully and hit her peak just as he climaxed into her and growled loudly as his fingernails dug sharply into her thighs. He groaned, the scent of her blood hitting him suddenly as she hissed at the stinging sensation, they were like papercuts and only bled tiny bits but John could scent blood a mile off and it never failed to excite him. His eyes opened and he sighed heavily, his jaws clicking as he snapped his fangs and Sybella let him sit up, moving off him and looking at him with a sedate smile. She inclined her head and he did not refuse, sinking his fangs in deeply at her neck. Sybella closed her eyes, it hurt at first but then she got used to the sucking motion of his lips and moaned, whimpering softly as his fingers grew tighter around her upper arms now.

 

"John," Sybella felt a bit weak, "John, stop!"

 

He growled and refused to budge at first, then he finally pulled back and breathed heavily in protest of having to stop before he'd finished, snarling at her like an animal.

 

"Why, why do you smell so good?" John purred and growled, unable to keep himself back from her, he started nuzzling at her throat again and licking the wound until it had closed up.

 

"I didn't want to say anything because I thought it might distract you," Sybella replied with a blush, "but I have been cramping a bit lately."

 

John looked at her without an ounce of understanding.

 

"You know? Women's things," Sybella lowered her voice.

 

John cocked his head, confusion written in his expression now.

 

"Oh nevermind," Sybella laughed,  "go on, go find Liam and help him." 

 

"Liam?" John frowned, "what about him?"

 

"You said he was hurt," Sybella reminded John.

 

"Oh, did I?" John was so taken by her sweet scent, he couldn't think straight.

 

"John!" Sybella snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and he blinked suddenly.

 

"I did," John nodded, standing up, "yes, I'd better get back to him. He's fucking useless on his own." 

 

John slipped back into the shower just briefly, keeping his head out of the water and just washing his lower regions and then he got dried, dressed and left without another word.

 

Sybella sighed and got into the shower by herself, she wished that she could take advantage of his infatuation with her just now but he had things to do and they were very important, otherwise he wouldn't be so obsessed with getting them done, would he? She got out of the shower, dried and dressed herself before she went to check on the washing machine to make sure the clothes inside it were cleaning up alright.

 

John was making his way back to the bar, when he suddenly paused and lifted his head just in time, deflecting a pounce from someone who had just jumped down at him from a rooftop. They rolled over and over, landing with a sickening thud and crack as the other vampire's skull struck the road violently. This was going to happen until Hunter was dead, John looked around, panting but he saw nobody else around just now. Was this fucker alone just now? They were certainly getting bolder, which would mean that his fight with Hunter was going to be that much more delayed if he kept having to sort through various attackers. He dragged the stunned vampire over to the window where he'd left Liam and threw it inside, hearing the soft groans and gulps as he climbed back inside and sat down against the wall.

 

"We've got to move faster than this if we're going to get to Hunter before someone gets to us," John said firmly, "we need to get word out and fast."

 

"I have an idea," Liam spoke as he lifted his head, growling and licking his lips, "but it's risky."

 

"What is it?" John asked, "will it work?"

 

"It should do," Liam nodded, "but like I said, it's risky."

 

John stood up and Liam got to his feet, taking a deep breath to calm his fangs.

 

"I pretend to have caught you," Liam suggested, "Hunter comes out of hiding and we attack him directly."

 

"On our own?" John growled, "he has so many with him, Liam!"

 

"But if we're quick," Liam explained, "they'll see him defeated right before their eyes and they won't attack us."

 

"You're basing this on a lot of assumptions," John said firmly, "what if they keep coming at us anyway?"

 

"Like I said, it's risky," Liam told him, "but it seems like the only way, we just don't have the time to rally up much support."

 

John pursed his lips, he really did not like this idea or fancy the chances of it's success, but what else could be done?

 

"Alright," he nodded at last, "but first we will need to come up with the exact details, so we are both on the same page. We can't afford to lose him, if he gets wise to the plan, that's it."

 

Liam nodded, suddenly feeling nervous, it was the only plan they had with nothing to fall back on, but would it work?


	14. Monsters Are Real

Hunter stood in the window overlooking a shadowed patch of an old abandoned parking lot, his gaze fixed upon the apparently limp and lifeless body of John Blaylock, a cigarette held tightly in his fingers as they trembled, dare he believe it? And yet, why shouldn't he? His reward was false of course, but nobody knew that and Hunter was perfectly certain they would do anything to get their hands upon his position of utter power. Liam had stood down there for several hours now, but Hunter was watching John exclusively, waiting for that one brief glimpse of movement that would betray their trickery. Nothing moved, Liam dared not speak and simply waited, John calmed himself and stilled his body but why was Hunter taking so long to come out? Finally, Hunter gazed up at the dawning sky and slowly put out his cigarette upon the window pane. He turned and walked downstairs, his arrival on the scene was followed by his five hundred or so others coming to surround the pair, cutting off any and all escape. Liam glanced up at him and gestured down towards his fallen friend, but Hunter had already decided that John was indeed dead and needed no further convincing.

 

"I am here to claim my reward," Liam spoke firmly, despite his decidedly weakening knees in the face of certain death if this plan did indeed fail, "I have done as you requested. John Blaylock is no more."

 

Hunter nodded appreciatively, while others around them grumbled and growled that their chance to take the throne for themselves was lost to them.

 

"I only asked for his head," Hunter spoke at last, holding out his hands, "if you wish for me to step down, then by all means, hand it to me and the deal is done."

 

Liam stared at Hunter evenly, he couldn't falter or stall for too long or Hunter would get wind of the plan and disappear into his crowd of minion shields.

 

"I want your word sworn with blood," Liam challenged Hunter, "in front of everyone present."

 

Hunter studied Liam's fierce eyes and hesitated, swearing a promise with blood meant that if Hunter went back on his word, he would be torn apart by all those who would witness such a despicable act of betrayal and indecency against a fellow vampire. Hunter stepped forwards as Liam extended his hand, his eyes widening as something grabbed his ankle and his leg collapsed beneath him when he heard a sickening 'SNAP' as John broke the ankle he'd just grasped onto.

 

At first, everyone took several steps back when they saw Hunter fall and John flipped over to straddle him and bare his fangs down at his enemy, looking him in the eyes.

 

"I feel as though I am staring into the face of death itself," Hunter spoke quietly and without fear, "as bad as what I am, nobody will ever come close to you, everywhere you go, everything you do, death always follows. You are the bogeyman's nightmare, the thing hiding in satan's closet when he can't sleep at night! I might be a bad guy, but you? You truly are a monster, John." 

 

With that, John pressed his thumbs over Hunter's eyes and slowly applied pressure, increasing it until his hands shook and Hunter's face turned red. Hunter began to scream and then there was a squelching, popping sound as Hunter's eyeballs finally gave way and burst. Milky white liquid and blood mingled and trickled down like tears onto the ground just below Hunter's head, he was still breathing, still conscious. His jaws were often clenched, fangs extended and snapping blindly every so often when he thought he knew where John might be. Nobody dared to move, stunned into place as a collective, torn between their duty to protect Hunter and their utter hatred of him.

 

"Babyyy," Liam moaned, watching John undo Hunter's shirt and trail his fingertips down over the exposed flesh, he was aroused by the scent of fresh blood and the knowledge that John was going to torture Hunter for a long time.

 

John growled, a warning for all to keep back as Hunter began to yelp and call for assistance. Many began to turn away as John dug in his claws, peeling Hunter's top layers of skin off slowly, as if he were a potato. Some were bothered by the dawning rays of the sun, others were repulsed by John's inherent need to dismember and disfigure his prey. After a while, only Liam knelt nearby and clawed at the ground until his fingers bled, watching John as he continued his work on Hunter, who was still very much aware of what was happening as far as the pain went, but he could no longer see nor hear nor scream. John had inserted his fingers into both of Hunter's ears, pushing them in deeper and deeper until he had deafened the screaming, writhing vampire below him. Then he had leaned down, parting Hunter's lips and savagely biting off his tongue, spitting it out across the grass where it withered and cracked in the sun. Where they lay was still shaded and would be for most of the day, so John was in no hurry to get home and even if the sun hit him, he could easily tolerate it if he was in the mood for some more slow torture. Liam was almost slathering with lust and wanting, but John wasn't good at sharing anything, especially not meals and certainly not a torture victim.

 

He took Hunter's fingers and began snapping them, breaking them in two, one by one until they were misshapen, black and purple. Then he used his teeth to pull out each of the fingernails, leaving them bloodied and raw and Hunter's mouth was open but no sounds came out and John fingered the hole in Hunter's throat where he'd ripped the vocal chords from some hours beforehand. John then moved down and ripped and tore at Hunter's kneecaps, a sensitive area for anyone and a very painful spot to have to deal with being tortured. He dug in his clawed fingernails like needles, before twisting slowly and rotating the kneecap itself until it popped out of place with a satisfying, sickening sound. Once both knees were rendered useless, John was ready to start playing and he tore open the torso, spilling the contents everywhere and Liam finally heaved, throwing up the contents of his own guts almost violently as John lowered himself down to almost bathe himself in the slaughtered vampire's now lifeless corpse. His eyes closed as he nosed in between the ribs, snapping them with his teeth and seeking the withered, dead heart inside but this was like eating a raisin rather than biting into a plump, juicy grape and he soon spat it out, lifting his bloodied head with a roar of anger. Liam retched again and hurled another load of vomit onto the ground, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and shaking with the effort.

 

"Sometimes, being your friend is just not worth it, John!" Liam spoke with gasps and heaves between his words.

 

John finally moved away from the body, he was crawling towards Liam and ended up with his head down into Liam's lap, trembling and nosing at Liam's thighs.

 

"John?" Liam held back his queasiness, "are you done?"

 

"He's right," John said softly, "I _am_ a monster."

 

Liam tentatively ran his fingers through John's bloodied hair, eliciting soft purrs and growls from him. But for as long as John waited, Liam failed to argue.

 

They eventually stood up and John pushed away from Liam, disgusted with himself and feeling undeserving of any loyalty or friendship from him right now. Liam let him go, John was so typical in that sense and Liam knew he was going to do a runner, but where would he run to? Liam knelt down and picked up the heart, it had a chunk missing but he kept it anyway, to prevent Hunter from being able to heal himself and come back to cause more trouble.

 

Sybella was asleep on the sofa when she was woken by the sound of the shower running, she got up to investigate and she looked sadly down at John, who was hugging his knees and sitting in the corner of the shower stall, looking quite miserable. She couldn't tell if he was crying, the water was streaming over him and there was blood everywhere.

 

"John?" Sybella quickly stripped off and approached him, "baby?"

 

John seemed to snap out of it and he lifted his gaze to meet with hers, his eyes were so big and pleading in that moment, it broke her heart and she knew that even if he wasn't crying right now, he certainly had been at some point.

 

"Oh John," Sybella shuffled over to him and pulled him into her lap, holding his trembling body close to hers, "how long have you been in here like this?" 

 

He couldn't tell, he didn't care. John scrambled to press his body as close to hers as he could, Sybella hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head, pressing her cheek firmly down onto it soon after.

 

"What happened my love?" she whispered to him softly, feeling like crying now herself, for what could possibly have driven such a fierce creature into such a fetal-like state?

 

John didn't answer her and eventually she got him to stop clinging to her long enough to get him out of the shower and dried at least, then she coaxed him to the bed where they sat and she held him until he was asleep, stroking his damp hair slowly and softly to soothe and calm him.

 

The rest of the day passed without incident, Sybella fell back to sleep with John curled up in her arms and she was only woken every so often by his soft whimpers, violent twitches and horrible shouts while in the throes of such nightmares that would drive a mortal man to suicide.

 

In the evening, John finally woke up and Sybella was awakened by his sudden shift in position.

 

"John?" she said his name softly, "are you alright?"

 

"I'm a _monster_ ," he responded coldly, his expression deadpan and his eyes distant, almost vacant.

 

"No you're not, John," Sybella argued, "monster's _aren't real_."

 

 _"Look at me!"_ John snapped at her, pushing away from her and Sybella looked at him but she could only see a man, naked and shaking, in need of love and care.

 

"You are _not_ a monster," she said firmly.

 

John shook his head, the corners of his mouth pointed down and Sybella reached out to him, surprised that he then allowed her to embrace him and pull him back up against herself without resisting. She began to rock, stroking his hair as she felt his shoulders shaking and she closed her eyes to give him privacy but her eyes stung with tears of her own when she felt the hot, wet streams flowing down his cheeks and down onto her own naked body.

 

"I don't know what happened out there John," Sybella's voice broke as she talked to him softly, "but as I still live and breathe, there is no better tangible proof that you are definitely not a monster, if you were, you'd have killed me. But you didn't, John. You can't kill someone you love."

 

"What makes you so special?" John growled, not moving away from her as her fingers stroked and tugged at his hair.

 

"Shhhh," Sybella winced as John began to nose at her neck and nibble at it, his fangs extending as he grew more excited, "calm yourself John, you're better than that." 

 

John closed his eyes, his fangs soon sinking into her throat as he bit down hard and began to drink from her. Sybella clutched at his upper arms, then she embraced him and tilted her head trustingly, crushing him to her breast with every ounce of faith that he would stop himself when it was time. John eventually did lift his head, her blood dripping from his fangs and her head rolling to the side as her eyes stared blankly ahead. He leaned down and kissed her already blue lips, lowering his head to whisper into her ear:

 

"No, I'm not."

 

 

 

 

***


End file.
